Brand New Huey
by MzMinni3
Summary: Im sorry the chapter is so sucky but I'll do better eventually.
1. Colors of a Party

_**A brand new Huey...**_

_The colors...of a party_

"Jazmine, why did you drag me here again?" Huey asked with his ususal bored expression. They were walking through the music halls of Woodcrest High. Huey Freeman was now 6'2", dark brown hair pulled back into a puffy ponytail, since he grew out of his afro phase, and the fact that it grew so long that it was drooping on his head, black t-shirt, baggy blue cargo jeans, he needed the extra pockets for his out-of-school extra curriculim activities, and fresh white Adidas, seeing as he hated the bright colors everyone was into now. His usual stoic frame changed over the course of 6 years, it no longer held that expression, unless he needed it to be, when he felt like it, or just agrivated. He actually had more than one face which, to everyones pleasure, looked good on him.

"Because you promised you'd help me in my time of need whenever called "for the rest of our natural born lives" as you stated. You signed a legal document, or it was to us at the time, and allowed me to record it on video, and a tape in case you dare forgot." Jazmine explained. Jazmine Dubois grew up to be the most beautiful thing to anyones eyes, even Huey, but he'd never show. Now at a tall 5'10'', she outgrew her two golden puffs and cut them to half their size, so now they aren't as big as her head, when she puts them in that style. Now she wears her hair in many syles, today just an up-ponytail with a part at the front of her head toward the middle. It was pressed falt against her head so it looked freshly done for hours. Big silver hoops about half the size of a cd with diamond studs that her father bought for Christmas 3 years ago in her second hole in both ears. She had on a purple tank-top, with a white cropped jacket over it to cover her exposed shoulders, blue super flared jeans that nearly covered her feet, and some white Adidas with purple stripes to match.

She too hated the bright colors everyone wore, they gave her headaches, which is true. Huey was a witness.

_Flashback..._

One day a girl in their class was wearing a neon pink tunic, white leggings, and neon pink flats. Of course she was smart enough to color cordinate, unlike every other girl, so she had on white button ear-rings and a neon pink necklace with a white and neon pink bracelet to match. Huey was there right behind them. The lights on the second floor blew out and they were stuck in there for two and a half hours. Jazmine was sitting right next to her for what seemed like forever to her.

Around the first half hour Jazmine had almost full blown headache. Huey could tell something was wrong because she grew real quiet a little too fast for him to not be concerned, but he decided not to ask. A good 5 minutes went by and she complained to Huey what was wrong knowing he'd actually care because he promised he'd be there for any problem she had, excluding her menstral, since they arrived at high school. He told her, " sit for another few minutes and if it feels any worse tell me." "Okay." 15 minutes went and she complained again. "Huey..." "Alright come sit over here. Lay your head on the desk, its cold anyway. That should cool you off a little." "Thanks Huey." She got up and moved next to him, his friends were watching carefully and Huey struck a look of death and they all carried on with their own business.

Jazmine's headache just wouldn't go away. The girl shifted and her neon pink shoes came into veiw. "Huey..." she said with eyes that pleaded for releif "Come here Jaz." Huey opened his arms to her and she scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his muscular arms over her and put his sweat shirt over her head to cover her from the light of the sun and the girl.

A fight brewed up between a couple boys around them and Huey grew agrivated. "Jazmine sit up real quick," "Why?" "Real quick, please." Jazmine sat up half asleep and Huey got up from his seat. The small argument grew into yelling. "HEY!" Huey said above them making everyone look, even Jazmine. "My friend here is tryna sleep off a headache can ya'll shut up or I'll help you by force." "Sorry Huey." one guy apologized then the other boys jumped in. "Thank you." he stated calmly and sat back down. "What was the point of doing that? You could've said something while you were sitting here." "No, since puberty wanted to be a dick-head and give me a deeper voice, the vibrations in my chest from my voice would've shook you and made it worse." he said as she settled back into his arms. "Oh, thank you." she felt him nod and closed her eyes.

The rest of the class belived Hueys warning didnt apply to them so small conversations blew up into peolpe yelling across the room. Huey felt his own headache growing his eye began to twich and his head was throbbing slightly. 'Great, just what I need today, a migarine.' Just when he was going to start yelling at everybody again Jazmines head shot up from his lap and she began to hypervenilate. Not good. She stood up and started pacing the floor. Her eyes wide and her chest heaving from deep breathing. "Jazmine..." she didnt answer.

"Mrs. Golding can I escort Jazmine to the nurse please? I'm gonna need it too." "Why should I do that Mr. Freeman?" "Cuz if you dont she'll..." just when he was gonna give a good explaination Jazmines body plummeted to the trash barrel. "..Do that, and if I stay here I'm next." "Hurry, go!" "Thank you. C'mon Jazmine." she was just about to reach for his hand but she passed out. "JAZMINE!" " Huey, get her to the nurse now!" Huey lifted Jazmines limp body from the cold floor and ran down the hall down a flight of stairs to the nurses office.

"Whats wrong with her?" Nurse Jean asked. "I don know she was complaining about a headache for a little over an hour, she threw up and passed out." "Well, by the look of things she's stable, but needs sleep but she has to take some medicine before going back to sleep, wake her up." "Jazmine...Jazmine." "Huh? Huey? Ohh, my head." "I'd be complaining too if I nearly smashed my head against the cold floor. Listen we're in the nurses office and you need to take some medicine to relive your headache then you can go back to sleep. Okay?" "Sure." she sat up and Huey handed her a bottle of water.

The nurse came in with a bottle of TYLENOL, but Huey told her 'no' "Why not, her headache is only going to get worse without it." "She's alergic to Tylenol, do you have any Aleve?" "Oh, yes." "That'll do." The nurse scurried back to the medicine closet and came back with a bottle of Aleve. "Okay, does she have anything to wash it down?" "Yeah...thank you. Jazmine, here." "Thanks Huey." She took only one pill Huey took one too and drank from the same bottle, they trust each other enough to do so.

"How does she look?" "Fine, but your the nurse why are you askin me." "Because, you obviously know how to take care of her pretty well." "Oh, well she looks okay to me." "Well thats good, you can head back to class now." "No way, as loud as they are and by how my migraine is actin up I'm stayin hea." "Oh, that must be a pretty loud class up there." "Yea." "We dont have a spare bed available right now so do you want a chair and a blanket?" "No, Ill lay right here so she knows where I am." "Oh, how sweet."

The nurse left to get a blanket for them Huey was waiting when she returned."You must be a really good boyfriend to her to treat her like this." "I'm not her boyfriend. I just made a promise to her that if somethin like this would happen I'd be there for her and vice versa, plus I need the bed just as much as she does." Huey stated staring into Jazmines sleeping frame. "Oh, alright." she handed the blanket to Huey and left them alone.

Huey climbed into the bed with Jazmine draped the blanket over their bodies, wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his head at the crook of her neck. He smiled at himself and drifted off to sleep. Jazmine felt his actions and place her hand over his arm and scooted back into him while a small smile grew upon her face.

_End flashback_

"Fine, I really hope it aint anything stupid or girly, cause if it is I'm leavin you here." Huey said with his stoic frame coming into play. "Oh please dont make that face Huey I promise you'll like it." Jazmine pleaded. "I said fine didnt I?" "Uh, close your eyes." "As if sayin I'll come here wasnt bad enough." "Huey.." she warned "Ugh." Huey closed his eyes. "Wait, just to be fair, how many fingers am I holding up?" "10." "Your looking!" "No, you said that was your lucky number because thats how old we were when we first met." Jazmine blinked and shook it off. She pulled him into a room and it was dead silent the only movement he could make out was his own and Jazmines.

"Okay open up." Huey opened his eyes and hundreds of people shouted "Happy Birthday Huey!" Huey couldnt speak or move, all he could do was stare. He was scared shit-less. "Dang Huey, wutz wrong wit chu?" Riley said with his ususal ghetto self. "Jazmine, how did you find out it was my birthday? I never told you a day in my life." "Oh, it was on your last report card, nice grades by the way." "Wow, thank you, I guess." he said with the most dazzling smile Jazmine had ever seen. "Eh yo DJ where da music at lets get this party started!" Riley shouted and the Ushers 'Love in this club' blared from the speakers.

Jazmine pulled Huey to the dance floor and he shook his head. "Uh, I dont know Jaz?" "Aw, c'mon Huey, its your party!" "No." he laughed. "Please?" she whined. "Fine." Huey got onto the floor and started dancin with Jazmine. To everyones surprise Huey was on fire! He grabbed Jazmine by her hand, spun her around, and ground his body against hers. The crowd went crazy. Jazmine decided to improvise and dipped low to the floor on Huey, flipping her pony-tail when she got back up. "Ohhh!" the crowd shouted. She did a dirty whine and popped her back twice while Huey did a grind against her backside. He got a hold of her pony-tail and pulled the tie loose and let it all fly. Riley was up front bugg-eyed at how his brother and his about-to-be-girlfriend were gettin down. "Gitem, Huey! Haha!" he shouted.

Jazmine did her own spin into Hueys chest and dropped. Hueys eyes widened and he grabbed Jazmine by her hips and they started grindin. He only did so to get close to her ear and say," You remember those steps you forced me to do for that show, that we never did?" he asked as he spun her again to keep the crowd going. "Yeah." "On my count." Jazmine smirked and nodded. "5,6,7,8." They shut that party down hard. Riley had it all on camera, crystal clear sound and picture. Justin Timberlakes 'My love' came on just in time and on cue. They were going crazy. The DJ played the chorus and TIs part and that was it, they were done. Kat Delunas 'Whine up' mixed itself in with the last of 'My love' and when it did Huey dipped Jazmine and hoisted her leg on his hip. Jazmine threw her head back and let her hair fall. Everyone was cheering and appluading as the two giggled, and took a bow.

"Dang bro, I didnt kno you had it like dat man, you and Jaz threw it down." "See, Riley. You be thinkin the things I do are dumb, you should be in on at least the fun stuff Jazmine dragged me into." "I thought you didnt like the things I pulled you into?" "I never said that." "You didnt say anything actually." "So what gave you the idea I never liked the clubs you brought me into?" "Never mind." "C'mon." Huey and Jazmine went over to the beverage table and chugged down some kool-aid. "I thought you forgot all about it." "Nope, when I have a goal, I acheive it. That was a show." "Yeah it was." they looked at each other in the eye and laughed.

"Huey!" he looked over his shoulder and the DJ was calling him. "Yo Huey, come on up hea man, bring Jazmine wit you." Huey looked at Jazmine and streched out his hand for her. They walked up to the DJs table on the platform hand in hand. "How cute, iight man its about that time. Ya'll ready?!" "Hell yeah!" Huey was confused until they started singin the ghetto version of 'Happy Birthday' he started laughin when he noticed Jazmine singin too.

His eyes grew to about the size of his puff when the cake came in. It was the shape of his head back when he had his afro. The icing was his face with his old stoic face, eyebrow raised. "Happy Birthday Huey." Jazmine said as she planted a kiss on his cheek. "Awww." everyone cooed "Nigga yous a pimp!" Riley shouted making everyone laugh. The DJ gave Huey the mic to give a speech. "Wow. I dont really know wat to say really but, thank you guys for comin to celebrate my b-day, Riley for not tellin anybody this time like when we were 6 and 7. DJ Biz-nez for comin out, and Jazmine for draggin me hea anyway, knowin me I was tryna fight back but she was good at convincin me to come hea. So thank you all and lets keep this party goin yall." Everyone cheered and applauded then Jazmine took the mic.

"Huey, before we keep goin, I have a present for you." "Where is it?" "Wheres his present everybody?" "Nigga its starin you in the face!" Riley shouted. Huey looked around the room then at Jazmine, who was slightly red in the cheeks, but he couldnt see, kissed Huey square on the lips in front of everybody. His eyes grew wide then they softened til they closed and his strong arms were wrapped around her tiny waist.

"Thank you Jazmine." Huey whispered in her ear, even if it was a tid bit chilly in the music hall, Jazmine felt a chill go down her spine and warm her heart. Huey just smiled and made his way back to the dancefloor. Riley was doin his own little thing with the ladies and Cindy was goin around takin pics for MYSPACE and FACEBOOK for everyone to post later on. She got a real good shot of Huey and Jazmine grindin. Hueys hands placed firmly on her hips biting his lip, smirking, while Jazmine had one arm up on the back of Hueys neck and the other on top of one of his hands that eventually wrapped around her waist completly, with her usual bright smile.

Riley was in a pic grindin wit two girls. One on the back the other in front. Cindy got herself a real nice pic wit Riley fallin on his butt cause of the cherry kool-aid on the floor. Luckily he missed the sticky subtance, seeing as he had on a white tee. The two girls he was with jumped in on the next one on top of him, all laughing together. She went all around and made her way back to Huey and Jazmine. They danced with each other all night, with the acception of their friend Jalise Delacruz in the last 3 pics.

For the first time in Hueys life everything was perfect. He couldnt wait until the next day of school to begin, he was gonna be the talk of the day in the halls and on MYSPACE.

--

_Next day_

"Huey, wake yo lazy ass up its time for you to get up anyway, you ol' lazy punk. Now that you 16, git a damn job!" his grandfather called from outside his room. "I'm up Granddad calm down. Dont get your viagra in a bunch." Huey yelled back. "Dont think I wont.." "Come in hea and stick yo foot so far up my ass my hips will switch more than a womans mood swings. I get it!" Granddaddy wasnt playin no more he came in and whupped Huey wit his belt named "wake-up nigga" cuz it was as black as Charlie Murphy on one side, and as purple as Wesly Snipes on the other.

"Dont be talkin to me like that boy, until I say you grown then you can talk all the trash you want, but as of the next 2 years and 364 days you are under my roof and my rules. Got me?!" he shouted. "Yeah Granddad. Geez, gimme a break." "What did I jus say?" Huey grabbed his towel and headed for the bathroom. "That old man is crazy as hell..." "I heard that!" Huey ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Nigga yous a punk!" Riley yelled from downstairs. Granddad wasnt in the mood so he beat him too. His screams could be heard over the now running water. 'Wait hes up before me? Alright come out so I can beat yo ass already Bruce Lee. Oh right hes been dead since before I was born.' Huey thought as he stripped down to nothing. He stepped in and let the hot water wake him up. He began with his hair and worked his way down. As he washed he thought about how much fun he had the night before and Jazmine. Just the thought of her made him happy. A little too happy today.

He regained his composure and stepped out. He brought in a pair of, fresh from the laundry, breifs with him and slipped them on. 'Still warm. of course they would after sitting on the heater that got warm when in contact with another heat source.' he thought. He exited the bathroom and walked into, what was finally, his own room. Riley slept in the guest room since he was 13, so Huey had his own space to claim as his own, until he went to college. He closed the door and put on the jeans he had set out, then his socks and sneakers. Then he realized something was missing.

"Riley!?" "What?!" "Wheres my gray t-shirt?!" "Uhh, I dont kno?" 'Liar' Huey walked out his room in a fast pace, yet so quietly he was walking on air. He busted through Rileys door to find him wearing it. "You little liar, gimme my shirt Riley!" "No, this aint even yours." "Gimme the shirt." "Why?" "Cause I have proof." Riley pulled the top off and handed it to Huey. He flipped it around to show his dim-witted brother the white tag that said 'Huey' on it. "See." "Oh shyt, my b. Wheres mine?" "The smart thing to do would be to find it genius." Huey stated as he walked downstairs to iron his shirt to find Jazmine, Cindy and Jalise on the couch. Jazmine turned bright red when she noticed Huey in all his half naked, good enough to eat, glory. He used his special oil to keep him from getting dry throughout the 4 seasons.

"Hey." he said confused. "Hey Huey." Cindy and Jalise said in unison as Jazmine continued to drool. 'What part of heaven did you fall from.' and other compliments was all she could think of until he snapped her out of the trance she was in by yelling "HI JAZMINE!" "Oh hey Huey, hurry up okay." "Whatever." Huey stated cooly as he made his way to the kitchen. Outside he was calm, but inside he was going to explode. She was dazed over his well toned and oiled physic. He doesnt blame her. When he was finished he realized he was missing his wife-beater. so he walked cooly back upstairs.

'Good lord, look at his butt!' Jazmine thought as her face became redder. She turned to Cindy then Jalise. "What?" "Mmmm, girl you got it bad for Huey. Its written all over your face and neck. See the one wit the heart around it, thats gonna be a hickey spot by next week." Jalise said jokingly. "Very funny Lise." "But shes right. You sprung girl. I would be too after not leaving his side all night long on his birthday." "Dont you mean his front Cee-cee?" "Oh right, my b." they clowned. "Oh shut up!"

"Oooh a catfight." Riley said from the top of the stairs. "Aint nobody fightin Riley so shut up." Huey said as he made his way down the stairs to prepare to walk to school with the girls. 'Keys, book, money for later, lotion so I wont be ashy later. Im set.' Huey did his mental check-list. "Ya'll ready?" he asked. "Yeah." "Arent you forgettin somethin Huey?" "Like what?" he said as an eyebrow raised. "Your... oww!" Jazmine stomped on Cindys foot. "Never mind." "If you say so. Bye Granddad!" "Hurry up and leave dammit!" Robert yelled from his room. It sounded as clear as day. "Sweet as always." Jazmine said as she walked out the door with the others. "Tell me about it." Huey stated.

"So did you have fun last night?" Jazmine asked. "Yeah, I was actually happy after 9 years of no smiles, and 16 years of living." Huey said. Jazmine looked ahead to see Jalise and Cindy watching them and turning away qucikly. "Whats wrong with them?" Huey asked, highly confused. "I dont know after last night, they've been out of it. But I prefer not to ask." Jazmine explained. "If you belive so. So what are you doin this weekend?" he asked. "Im going to be in the house by myself for the next 8 nights. My parents are both going out to some party for each night for my fathers job at the D.A.s office. Some big promotion for everyone I guess. Why?" she said. "Cuz granddad is gonna be out for the next 2 weeks on some vacation because he finally decided to retire after god knows how long, and Riley is gonna be gone just as long, bein his usual dumb self. I jus didnt want to be in the house alone, it'll seem too quiet for me I need some kind of comotion goin on around me or I'll go crazy." he stated.

"Great we can spend the weekend together. Just relaxin." she said in her giddy tone, Huey knew the tone was a joke, but he also knew she was serious. "This'll be fun. I can taste it now." he commented. "Taste what?" "Never mind." "I'm kidding. So what job are you considering over the summer?" "I already put on an application for Footlocker, Hip-Zepi USA, and the barber shop down the street." "Wow, knowing you at least two out of the three will accept you." "I gotta make moves some how, I aint gonna mooch off my grandfather for the rest of my life, unless I need to." he joked. Jazmine laughed.

Cindy and Jalise looked back again to see Jazmine and Huey smiling at each other at his joke. "Mmm, shes in deep girl. You think we should let em go on wit it?" Cindy asked. "Well if she is happy wit him, and vice versa, I'm happy for em both." Jalise answered truthfully. "Yeah, your right. So who is gonna play match-maker for these love-birds?" "We'll let em handle their own biz for a while, and if things dont click in time then we'll jump in." "Done and done." they high-fived.

Huey and Jazmine kept walking and talking about future plans. Huey mentioned something about becoming a full time revolutionist after law school. Jazmine laughed. "Whats so funny?" "Oh nothing, just thinkin about how odd it would be for you to be president of the USA after you turn 45." she giggled. "Really, lemme show you somethin they will allow me to do now while I'm still young." Jazmine ran away laughing with Huey on her tail. When she ran by Jalise and Cindy, their heads spun, it got worse when Huey ran by. "Ah, I enjoy the smell of young love in the winter. Dont you?" Cindy said fixing her hair. "Yessir." Jalise answered.

--

_What a day..._

"Okay class we are gonna try something out of the ordinary today and our next class. We are going to do a little thing called "role play" I have this bag of paper strips and everyones paired up. The way we are going to do this is you and your partner will play out a part of just plain living, but, heres the twist, you guys will have to play up to a sex scene. For extra credit, you have to pose in one sex related postion." Mr. Dawson said to his class. Everyone was confused, yet excited at the same time. "I will hand out the names to only one partner then I will give you 30 seconds to get with your partner, and 15 minutes to figure out how your gonna play ot out. Who ever has the best play, will get an automatic 100 on the next 2 quizzes, and 2 classes off for the rest of the term. Got it?" "YEAH!" okay fisrt name from my magic bag will be...Alexa Bernetto... next..."

Mr. Dawson called up to Hank Franz and stopped. "Okay everyone have a partner?" "Yeah." "Okay 30 seconds starts...now!" the class scurried around the room to their partners. Jazmine was in no hurry, all she had to do was turn around 180 degrees and her partner was right there. Huey.

"Are you serious?" "Read it and weep Huey, we're stuck together on this one." "If your not happy with your partner, too bad no trades." "Damn." they said in unison. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Times up. Now 15 minutes to figure out how it shall be done, starting...now." "Alright, I'm only doing this cause I'm gettin a grade for this." Huey stated. "Me too." Jazmine added.

"Okay everyone eyes up here. How many of you are done?" four groups raised their hands, including Huey and Jazmine. "Okay, those who are done who would like to voulenteer to go first. "We will!" Cindy shouted from her seat. "Alright Cee-cee go ahead." Cindy and the other pairs went on forever, until the last one for the day came down to Huey and Jazmine."Okay you two your next." "Fine, c'mon Jaz." "Whatever." they got up and went to the front of the room. "You guys ready?" "Yes." "Let us have it."

Jazmine started. "Huey, what are you doing in there?" "Why dont you come in and look." "Oh, your making chocolate pudding? Tasty." "Wanna help?" "Sure." "Be careful with that spoon Jazmine you dont want it to glob on you." "Too late." "Aw...matter fact sit here," he placed her on the table in front of them ", I'll help you clean it up." "Really? How do you plan to do that?" "Like this..." Huey got down between Jazmines legs and moved his head in a motion that looked like he was really licking something off her. One hand was resting on her knee the other on her thigh. Jazmine began to spread her legs and tilt her head back. To make it more interesting she grabbed a handful of his hair, groaned, and bit her lip.

"And scene, very sexy guys." Jazmine hopped off the table and Huey arose from the floor, both blushing. "And what about the extra credit?" Jazmine was going to speak up until Huey lifted her off her feet and slammed her body against the wall, with his own body and the wall to keep her from sliding. "Improvise..." he whispered. Jazmine got the idea quick and let Hueys puff free. She ran her fingers through it with one hand while the other was wrapped around his shoulder. "Very nice guys." the bell rang for dismissal. "Okay guys next class we will continue. But lets give a round of applause to Huey and Jazmine for and outstanding performance." The class cheered for them and Jazmines face became almost bright red until she saw the blush on Hueys face.

As they exited the room Jazmine jumped on Hueys back and he held on tight to her legs so she wouldnt loose balance and fall. "That was different." "We forgot to discuss the extra credit so I took whatever came to me." "And I improvised." "Yea. You still comin to the house this weekend?" "I wouldnt miss it for the world." "Great, you want me to carry you like this til we get to your crib?" "Sure, gym killed today any way." "I know, I never wanna play G.V.B. dodgeball again. You hit me too hard, I'm still sore." Huey mentioned. "I already told you I was sorry, I wasnt even aiming for that spot." "Where were you aiming exactly?" "Not there!" "Yeah right." "Hueyyyy, I'm sorry! Besides you moved!" "If I didnt it wouldve got me in the back, and you threw it too hard so either way I wouldve got hurt." "Then you shouldve just sat there, it was gonna miss anyway." "Jus thinkin about it hurts me." "Stop whining, plus you got me in the next round pretty hard too. My side still hurts." "Its called payback, Jaz." "Hmph." "Dont give me that pout little girl, you shoulda been paying attention." "What! You were the one who screamed 'Heads up, Jazmine' then let the ball hit me, and on top of that you laughed when it did!" "Cuz it was funny." "I didnt laugh when you got hit, your so mean." "Born that way, gonna die that way." "I hope you do you little grimlin." "You know what..." Huey dropped Jazmine and kept walking. "Oww! Huey that hurt!" "So what you'll live." Jazmine got up ran in front of him and kicked him in the one spot that could make him cringe, and laughed."AHHH! JAZMINE!" "You'll live." she mimicked. Huey got up rather quick and tackled Jazmine to the ground. "Huey! Get off of me!" she laughed. "No, wait until tonite I'll give you somethin to laugh about. Thats a promise." "Gee if I have to wait until tonite then get up." "No." "Why?" "Cuz I dont like you right now, and I wanna make you suffer the idea of no..." Huey stopped mid-sentence and got up. "Suffer the idea of no what?" Jazmine asked. "Never mind, lets jus go home so I can throw some ice on myself." "Can I go?" "No." "What! Why?" "Cuz I said so." "Huey..." "I was just kiddin, c'mon Jaz." "Im gonna need two ice-packs one for my side, another for my butt." Huey snickered.

--

_Dirty minds_

They reached the Freeman house and collapsed on the couch. "Oh, my back." Jazmine whined. "Oh, my berries." Huey added. Jazmine chuckled and put her hand on his knee. "One of us is gonna have to get up eventually." "Didnt that walk seem longer than usual?" "Yeah...Huey we need some ice or be paralyzed tomorrow morning." Jazmine said slouching further into the couch. "HUEY!" "What Granddad?!" just yelling made him cringed even more. "Boy, get up here!" "He cant Mr. Freeman, we had a long day and walk." "Jazmine is that you?" "Yes." "Can you come up here then give him the message?" "Never mind hes comin up." Huey got up from the couch and limped to the stairs. He looked them up and down and groaned in agony. Jazmine got up and they limped up the stairs together, holding onto each other for support. "C'mon Huey one more step. We got this." Jazmine encouraged. they finally reached the top and collapsed on the floor, this nice cool floor.

Huey got up and walked into his grandfathers room. "Yes granddad?" "Can you help me find my remote?" Hueys body tensed up and he got pissed. "You called me all the way up here to find your remote, after a painful game of dodgeball, and a long walk home!" "Yes." "Granddad!" "What I'm an old man." "Your 63!" "So, that dont mean I cant croak at any given time." "UGH! Its right here on the floor you crazy old man!" "Oh, thank you. And thats Mr. Crazy old man to you." "Whatever."

Huey walked into his room and found Jazmine sprawled on his full sized bed half asleep. "Really Jazmine, your jus gonna take up my bed like that?" "Hmm, sorry." Huey rolled his eyes and went back downstairs. He came back up with four ice packs. "Sweet savior, thank you." She sat up too fast and almost screamed. "Careful Jaz." "Oh, stupidity impulse, very bad." Huey sat on the bed and gave her two ice packs. Jazmine laid back down with one pack in her shirt and the other on her neck. Huey laid his head on her legs with an ice pack on his neck, cooling them both off, and another in between his legs.

They laid there for three hours relaxing and cooling off. Huey got a little hot and stripped off both his gray shirt and wife beater. He was unaware that Jazmine was watching his every move until he looked up at her slightly red face. "What?" "Nothing." "Define nothing..." "Nothing as in I see nothing of my interest so its whatever, you got a problem with that?" "So why are you turning red?" 'Busted, better improvise.' Jazmine threw her head back and let out a sigh. "Because it hot in here! Open a window!" Huey couldnt agree more.

He got up and tried to open a window. "Jazmine, a little help please?" "Fine." Jazmine got up and walked over to the window. "See that board," "Yeah." "When I open the window stick it in there for me." "Okay." Huey opened the window and Jazmine wedged it through. "Got it?" "Yep." "Thank you. Now open the screen." "Why?" "I'm puttin the A.C. in." "Oh." Jazmine lifted the screen and Huey caught a breif glance of her butt. "Huey?" "Huh?" "The A.C." "Oh right, back up." Jazmine stepped back and watched.

The way his muscels flexed when he lifted the heavy machine almost made her drool. 'Where did he get all of this? I've known him for 6 years not once did I see him work out.' she thought. Huey turned to see Jazmine staring at him as if she were gonna pounce and eat him alive. "Jazmine?" "Hmm?" "Are you feelin okay, you seem kinda out of it lately." "I think its the heat." 'Or that smokin body of yours thats makin me sweat.' "Me, too." "You too what?" Jazmine said jumping out of her dirty thoughts. "I think its the heat thats makin you act this way." "I need to go back to sleep." "I second that motion. You still need the ice?" "Yea, my back still hurts." 'I'll make it hurt even more.' Huey thought, he immediatly snapped out of it. "Whoa..." " Whoa what?" "Nothing, I'll be back." Jazmine handed him the ice packs and laid back down.

"Huey." "Yeah." "What are you two doin in that room." "We were sore from the day, so we jus relaxed." "Really? Wheres your shirt?" "In my room." "Why isnt it on your back?" "Because it hot in there, if you dont belive me go see for yourself." "Fine I will." Robert got up and walked into Hueys room still pretty unconvinced. When he walked in he saw Jazmine just laying there on Hueys bed looking up at the ceiling. 'That boy needs to get some one day, if he dont then maybe Rileys right. This nigga is gay.'

Jazmine noticed Robert standing at the door shaking his head. "Hi Mr. Freeman." she said sweetly. "Hello Jazmine, how are you this evening?" "Still sore from dodgeball and that walk." she explained. "Aww, you hurtin?" "Yes, some idiot threw the ball at me too hard and laughed." "Oh, I hope the pain go away and you teach that boy a lesson on how to treat a lady soon." "Dont worry I did. I hit him in the spot where I knew it would hurt the most." she giggled. "Oh, my. Well he deserved it. You have a nice evening pretty girl." "Thanks, you too." Robert went back into his room and closed the door, as Huey came back up with the re-fill ice packs.

"Jaz, here." "Thanks." Huey sat down at the head of his bed. Jazmine crawled over to him and laid her head on his legs. "Huey, can you rub my head please?" she asked. Huey was up for anything at the moment so he pulled the tie from her hair and began to rub. She relaxed and stared up at the ceiling again. "What are you thinkin about?" Huey asked. 'Your sexy ass body.' she thought "Nothing." she lied. She just wanted to enjoy the veiw, and that was exactly what she was doing. But she wasnt the only one enjoying what they were seeing. Huey was sneaking glances at Jazmines chest, this way it rose and fell as she inhaled and exhaled slowly. 'Where did all this come from? It wasnt there before, of course they have otherwise they wouldnt be here right now.' Huey thought. He then realized he was staring, and he just got caught.

"HUEY!" "What, they're here, I'm here, your here with them, I'm a dude I cant help it!" he confessed. 'Oops.' 'So he was looking.' she laughed. Huey shook his head and laughed with her. It started off as a small laugh then it evovled into crackin up. They had no real idea why but it was funny to them. "Oh my god! Whats wrong with us?" Jazmine asked beginning to calm down. "I dont know, but I say to hell with these damn horomones. They messin with our heads." Huey said finally calm, he continued to rub her head, until she stopped him. "Whatever it is so be it. I gotta go. You gonna walk me out?" "Sure. You might wanna take this with you." He said holding up the ice-pack. "Yea, you might wanna take your shirt with you." "Im way ahead of you."

Jazmine sat up and put her shoes back on. Huey picked up his wife beater from the bed and pulled it over his head. They walked out his room with half smiles on their faces. "Granddad," "What?" "I'll be back im gonna walk Jazmine out." "Fine." "Bye Mr. Freeman." "Bye-bye pretty girl." Huey rolled his eyes and lead her out. "That old man pisses me off sometimes, but thats a family thing." Huey said. "So do my parents. They made me mad when we moved out here, but then I met you." Jazmine said in a giddy tone. "Well thats one thing to be happy about." "And I am, you were the first friend I made out here. Even if you didnt see it when I did." "Jazmine, you've always been my friend, and always will be. I just wasnt the type to say so, until now." He said getting serious. "So, does that explain the promise that you made?" "Of course it does, I dont make a promise like that to anybody. Just you." "But does it explain the staring?" she asked with an evil smirk. "Very funny Jazmine." Huey said smiling. "Is that a smile I see? Is Huey Freeman smiling!" Jazmine said out loud. "Jazmine, cut that out." "I'm sorry it just feels good to see you happy." "I've been happy since the day you told me I was your best friend." he confessed. Jazmine couldnt help but blush.

They made it to her door and Jazmine just smiled. "Thanks for the ice pack, and walkin me across the street. I thought you'd think it were...unneseccary." "I'm here for you Jaz. Remember that." Jazmine couldnt resist, she pecked Huey on the cheek and walked inside. Huey blushed so hard it was too noticable for anyone to miss. "See ya Jaz." Jazmine closed the door and smiled the biggest smile in her life.

--


	2. Nuttin Happened!

__

Archery class...next day...Jazmine and Jalise

"So lemme get this straight, you smacked him in his manhood with a dodgeball during gym yesterday, he got you back, made a scene during Health class, he nearly rapes you in front of everybody and got you extra credit points on your next 2 health quizzes, you guys walked to his house, sat in his room for 3 hours, caught him starin at your puppies for a couple minutes, he walked you home and nothing happened!" Jalise yelled. "Hush, I dont want anyone to hear you. Yes, nothing happened." "That couldve been your chance Jazmine, quit frontin and give hime some!" "No. Besides his grandfather was home, our bodies were too sore to even think about that, and we are just friends. Get over it." "No, you get over it. Hes feelin you, your feelin him. 2+2 equals you and a trustworthy man." Jalise explained. "Lise, we're not even all like that, even if we were, which were not, it wouldnt be a big difference in his attitude toward me." "Except instead of just a 'See ya Jaz' it would be 'I miss you already baby.'" "Jalise..." "Jazmine. Lemme ask you this, do you want him?" "What?" "You heard me, do you want him?" "I dont know?" "Thats not an option. Yes or no." Jazmine thought about it for a minute. His face appeared in front of her and her heart skipped a beat. 'Oh my god. Did I fall in love with my best friend?'

"I'll have get back to you on that." "Jazmine its bad to deny it, but its worse to hold it in." "Ugh." "Dont fight the feeling Jazmine, if you know theres something between yall then make it work, if he is too damn blind to see anything then make him work, ya know tease him." "Huey isnt the type who would give in very easliy to a tease." "Thats because he doesnt look for a tease, hes lookin for a sign." "From who?" "You stupid, if you dont get the dog to obey, he'll bite you." Jazmine got quiet and began to think.

"Okay, lets say we really are feelin each other like you say, what do I do?" Jazmine asked. Jalise looked at her and a huge grin appeared. "I was just askin, so dont get any ideas." Jalise hugged Jazmine and giggled. "Okay my baby sister, lemme help you wit that." "I jus had to ask."

__

Woodshop class...same day...Huey and Freddy

"So lemme get this straight, she smacked you in your manhood with a dodgeball during gym yesterday, you got her back, made a scene during Health class, nearly rape her in front of everybody and got you extra credit points on your next 2 health quizzes, you guys walked to your house, sat in your room for 3 hours, got caught starin at her puppies for a couple minutes, walked her home and nothing happened!" Freddy yelled "Will you shut up! If I wanted the whole world to hear me I wouldve told the whole world. Ill tell you this, she kissed me." Huey said. "Define kissed you. Like a 'I love you bye' kiss, or a 'Your my best friend' peck?" "Is there a difference?" "Hell yeah! If it was a quick millisecond one then its a peck, if you were able to count longer than 5 Mississippi seconds, it was a kiss." Freddy explained. "I jus had to tell you what happened. Now your makin a big deal out of nothing." Huey said getting agrivated.

"Nothing huh, what exactly did you say to her to make her do it?" "I told her to remember Im always there for her." "There it goes, from what I learned about Jazmine, shes sensitive about thing like that Huey. And by the looks of it you like to give her compliments like that to see her smile or somethin else. That could only mean one thing my brotha." "What?" "You got it in for Jazmine Dubois. It written all over your face. The way you be lookin at her, how you be by her side when she cry for help, hell you be there before she can even scream. You want her, and bad." Freddy explained. Huey rolled his eyes and kept working. "See thats why your rollin your eyes like that cuz you know I'm right." "Yeah right." "It shows in your work too." "What do you mean?" Freddy took the wood from Huey and forced him to look at it. It was shaped like Jazmines face. Huey was carving out her other eye.

He snatched the 'Jazmine block' from Freddy and gave him a dirty look. "What? Face it man, you got it bad, and it sounds to me like she got it in for you too." Huey shut off the saw and looked at Freddy as if saying 'Keep talkin your head will go through this saw and I'll say it was an accident' "I'm jus tellin you what I see between you two." Freddy said backing up slightly. "What do you see between us?" Huey asked. "Well I see..." just when Freddy was going to answer the girls Achery class came in. Jazmine and Jalise were at the end walking by the boys' class slowly, giggling. Jazmine looked at Huey and smiled, and Huey smiled back and looked down at his work. He looked back up and she was gone. Freddy was trying his best not to laugh out loud, or at all, but Huey was too smart for that.

"Oh shut up!" Huey yelled while Freddy just continued to laugh. "Now you see what I see." "No." "Alright let me ask you this, do you want her?" "WHAT!" "Its only a question, so do you. I dont know isnt an option." "I really dont though." "Well lemme ask you this, are you taking her to Earls party Friday night?" "I might." "Good enough. Take her to the party and separate. If that dont get you some then you hopeless." "So its jus a plan to get me into Jazmines pants!" Huey yelled. "No! I was jus bein hypatheical. No lie I was." Freddy said getting scared. "You know what I'm not going." "Fine stay a..." he was about to say 'virgin' but Hueys head snapped up and Freddy shut down.

--

__

Friday Night...

"Huey." "What you mean Huey I aint that scrub...ow!" "Sorry Jaz, what do you need?" "Salvation. Are you going to Earls party tonite?" "Unfortunatly, why?" "Because the girls wanted me to go, but they forgot to give me someone to go with. Riley I know was being a punk and forced you to go along any way, but you want someone, who isnt your brother, to hang with." Huey stopped breathing, and finally spoke up. "You and I need to separate and soon, cause you know me too well, where as your still a mystery to me." Jazmine just laughed. Huey smiled at the thought of her smiling and laughing at one of his jokes. 'Wait, I'm smiling.' he thought. Huey turned around to see Riley making faces behind his back, so he just smackd him upside his head. "Ow! Dang Huey, I jus got my shyt done and everything..." "Huey..." "Hmm?" "Just come get me." "Alright, I'm givin you 20minutes." "Later Huey." "Later." He hung up the phone to see Riley on the floor laughing his butt off. "You sounded so gay it wasnt even funny!" "Then why are you laughing so hard that your as purple as Wesly Snipes, stupid?" "Thats cold Huey, real cold." "Winter already?" Huey said sarcastically. "I hate you Huey." "Touche' little brother." "What?" "See, stupid." "What ever."

__

21 minutes later

"C'mon Jazmine, I'm givin you 4 minutes to get down here." "Whats the point of saying that when I'm right here Huey?" she asked. Huey looked up to see the outfit Jazmine was wearing, which he had to admit hands down, looked unbelivable on her. 

Her black crop-top hoodie, blue mini skirt, and black Adidas looked amazing. The silver 'Jaz' necklace he bought her for Christmas last year, brought out her chest more than he expected. Her hair was curled up and bouncing with every step and turn of her head. Her lashes, which he had no idea why he noticed, were thicker and gave her the eyes of an Egyptian queen. The name belt was a nice touch to her mini, but it brought out her curves, which Huey just realized she had, her flat stomach, which was tone quite well, and, unfortunatly, her back side. To him it was bad enough that she grew hips to begin with, but now he had to face the fact that she had a big butt to go with it. Then there was the irresistable switch in her hips to top off every last detail.

"C'mon guys are we leavin or what?" "Oh shyt. Hey Huey when are you gonna..." "Shut up Riley." "I was jus gonna ask when..." "I said shut up." He warned. "Fine do what you want." "Whats he talkin about?" "Somethin you should be concerned about, that I wont explain until god knows when. Today just isnt that day." Huey explained. "Oh, okay then." Huey opened the door for Jazmine but she had to face the fact that she had to climb over a 23 year old man into the 3rd row.

Riley looked back in time top catch Jazmines rump in his face. Riley cant really hold in any of his comments so he let this one slip. "Damn Jazmine you got a fatty!" Huey had it so he punched Riley square in the face. "I told you to shut the hell up, keep talkin its gonna get worse!" Huey yelled. "Ahhh, my nose this nigga done snuffed me in my nose. That shyt hurt!" "Thank you Huey." "I told you if I caught anybody disrespectin you I'd snuff em." "But I gave her a compliment!" "As if she were a hoe askin for some. Thats disrespect to a lady such as Jazmine. I made a promise to her and I plan to keep it too." Jazmine was blushing full time now with every word that came out of Hueys mouth. The mention of the promise brought it all down.

"You okay Jaz?" "Yes." "You sure?" "Yeah, I'll punch him later." Huey looked out the window as they drove away. "Huey..." "Hmm?" "D-do you really consider me a lady?" "Yeah. Why wouldnt I. You were brought up like most girls shouldve been, and you aint no ghetto ass hoe." Huey explained watching her blush intensify with every word. "Wow I never thought of myself like that." "Well it looks like I just opened a door for your eyes to look into, now all you gotta do is pull your mind in and the rest of your body will follow." When Huey turned to see her face she tried to hide it because of the deep blush spread across her face. He turned back to the window and smiled.

--

__

Rock the party...

Earl pulled up at his house to let everybody out cause he had to bake one more stop. Riley of couse wanted to tag along. So Huey, and the other two hopped out of the large truck, Jazmine however had slight trouble. "Jazmine, come out on this side." Huey called from outside. Jazmine slid onto Hueys side and stepped out with one leg then the other. "C'mon I got you." Jazmines foot got stuck so she had to take half a step back, but she lost her balance and landed directly in Hueys arms. "You alright?" Huey chuckled. "Whoo, I'm fine." Jazmine laughed. 

Huey closed the door and sighed. By then they realized Hueys hands were rested firmly on Jazmines hips. Jazmines arms were wrapped around his neck and shoulders, along with the fact that her C-cup chest was pressed up against his muscular one. They backed away madd quick and mumbled some words of embarassment. "Uhh, shall we?" "Oh right sure." Huey held out his arm for Jazmine to latch onto while he escorted her to the back yard.

"So what exactly did Riley do to make you come here?" "He bribed me with blackmail." "Care to explain." "Riley said if I didnt go, he'd tell everybody I was gay and show them the stupid play I was in back in 2nd grade." "That doesnt sound bad." "I was Juliet." "Oh now I see." "To make sure I knew he wasnt bluffin he made 400 dvds with a bonus feature that I am too scared to find out what it is knowing how crazy he is." "Oh, your afraid of a little bribe and blackmail. I dont know Huey that sounds like a punk move to me." "What are you saying that I'm a punk?" "Yes thats exactly what I'm saying." Jazmine ran off to find Cindy and Jalise, with Huey chasing after her.

"Jazmine get back here!" "No! Catch me if you can Huey, or should I say..." "No dont say it!" He was right behind her until she looked over her shoulder and sped up. 'Damn she fast.' "C'mon Huey I'm right here." she teased. Jazmine turned around to see he was no where in sight until she looked down. Huey almost tackled her to the ground, but she moved too fast for him to grab. So he ended up doing a face plant on the patio. Jazmine spotted the girls and jogged over to them. Huey was right behind her laughing.

"Jazmine, keep what I told you between us." "I will if you get me somethin to drink." "Fine..." Huey walked over to the cooler and grabbed 2 Pepsi's and a bunch of napkins knowing she'd throw a fit if he didnt. She liked cold drinks but not when wet. He walked back to her with an evil smile on his face. "Here Jaz." "Thanks Huey." He turned on his heel to go talk to one of his boys, Jazmine watched until he was gone and turned the girls to find them lookin at her with raised eye-brows and huge smiles.

"What?!" "You know what girl, like I told you. You got it in for Huey Freeman." Jalise said taking a sip of her drink. "Yep and by the looks of it he got it in for you too." "Will you guys stop already no he doesnt, does he?" "We can see it in his eyes. Have you seen the way he looks at you. It wasnt like that a couple years ago." Cindy pointed out. "Mhm, I've only been here for 2 years and I can see it brewin up. Its jus a matter of time before you start givin each other pet names." "Okay you two can stick to your little fantasy world." "Honey, its no fantasy, its strictly reality, it seems to me you cant see it yet. Dont worry, I garentee you will."

--

__

Shut up Vanden...

"Yo, Huey was that Jazmine you rolled up in hea wit?" "Yea, why?" "Dag, she lookin madd good, I'll tell you that." Vanden said licking his lips. "Man the things I would do to Jazmine Dubois, wit legs like those man..." "What about her legs Freddy?" Huey said getting highly annoyed. "Nuttin dude." "Yeah, no disrespect homie but Jazmine got that thing that would make any man go mad." Huey cut his eyes at Jerome for makin his comment. He noticed and got quiet. "He's right Huey. I mean think about it she got it all. Cute face, legs for days, that slim waist you can melt from by lookin, those hips, thighs not to mention that ass, that I would be tappin if I were you." Hueys eye-brow dropped so low you'd mistake it for a deep shadow over his eye.

"Vanden, your gettin on my last nerve. Shut the hell up!" "Ooh, do I sense a little bit of anger Huey?" "Dont test him V." Freddy warned. "Keep talkin you'll end up in an early grave, I'm serious." Jerome added. Vanden couldnt see it but the others could. The rage and fire in Hueys eyes screamed certain death. "Whateva man. Imma snag one of these honies and get my 2 step on. Later."

"Huey, hes gone let it go." "Allow me to make one thing clear for you guys, Im saying this only once so listen. If ya'll say one more thing about Jazmine in any form of fashion, mainly in a sexual one, I will hunt you down and kill you slowly and painfully. Am I clear?" the boys nodded. "I cant hear you." "Yes sir." they said in unison.

--

__

2 hours in...

There were people everywhere drunk outta their minds. But on the bright side there were plenty of sober peolpe. Huey thought about how crazy everyone was acting then Vandens words began to ring in his head, and set out to go get Jazmine.

"Huey!" "Rummy?" "Man have you seen Earl?" "He's probably with Riley, why?" "I heard on my police scanner that they were headin this way." "Arent yall cool wit the cops?" "Not anymore after the last scam that was it. If they catch us we're all goin to jail when I say all I mean everyone here." "If you can find Riley then Earl should be with him, I'll set out the distress signal." "Thank you." Rummy ran off in search of his old friend, while Huey went off looking for a table to stand on.

He ended up finding his boys. "Guys, Rummy jus told me that the cops were headin this way and...whats wrong with you?" "I told you my cop senses were on fire, we all gon get locked up." "Man will you shut up or we'll tie you to a pole and you will be the only one who gets arrested." Huey stood up on the table and called for everyones attention.

"HEY!"The cops are on their way here we gotta make moves." everyone stood there. "Dont gimme that look we all gon get locked up and butt raped in prison if we dont get outta here." Now everyone was tryna leave. Huey then spotted a very drunk Vanden with a highly scared Jazmine. 'Now he's pissin me off.' he thought. He hopped off the table toward them.

"HUEY!" Jazmine screamed. Huey was running by every body with the sound of her shaken voice. He came out of the clearing to see Vanden kiss her square on the lips. She pushed him away and slapped him so hard Huey felt it. The look on his face ment he was going to do something rash. Vanden raised his hand high but never made contact. Huey caught it just in time, and pulled Jazmine behind him.

"Huey you aint gonna do nuttin you little punk. So gimme Jazmine over there and we wont have an issue in the near future." "You aint gettin nothin or no body Vanden!" "Hush up hoe." Jazmine was about to punch him in the face like Huey taught her, but he told her 'no'. "Huey..." "No Jazmine, stand back." "Huey..." "Jazmine." she backed away slowly and left him to the fight.

"Jazmine what are you doing listening to my other bitch, I'm the pimp you gotta listen to me." "The hell I do..." "Jazmine." "Vanden, I am nobodys hoe, not yours, not his, not hers. No body." "Just wait until later I'll make you swallow those words along with something Huey here cant provide." Huey was getting more and more pissed by the word. He just needed that one kick to set him off.

"Huey, dont let him test you. I know how you get when your pissed, dont do it." Jazmine pleaded. "No, he wants to play, I'll let him all he has to do it step on the wrong wire and he's out." "Huey stop this now." "Jazmine I got this jus get outta here before the police find you, I dont wanna get blamed for your criminal record." "Huey you wont I'll have my parents bail me out you'll be outta the question." "But they're the ones whos gonna blame me. Go."

Out of no where Jazmine wrapped her arms around Huey and felt her eyes welling up. Huey turned around and embraced her with the same amount of passion. "Jazmine, let me protect you. Please." Huey pleaded. "But there is something in the back of my mind that says 'dont let go of you' right now and theres another that says to trust you I dont know which to go with." Jazmine explained almost in tears. "Ever try going with the one where your heart is." "Right now thats with you." she said from her heart. 'Her heart is with me?' "If your heart is with me, do trust where it is?" Jazmine thought about it and she had an epiphany. 'I'm in love with Huey, I finally realize that!'

"Yes." "Then if you trust your heart with me, then why cant you trust me to save you?" "Because I..." "Because she want me to save her from you. Just like your mother did when she dropped you off here." Huey looked at Jazmine and she let go immediatly. "What did I hit a soft spot? Huey misses his mommy?" Vanden wasnt paying no mind to Huey until he was flying through the air screaming "Oh shyt!" The sirens blared and everyone was running away, separating Huey and Jazmine.

"Huey?!" "Jazmine?!" "Huey, I'm over here!" "Where?!" Jazmine hopped on a table in the middle of the rush. "Huey!" she flagged him down and he rushed right over. A few people bumped into the table, making it rock. "Huey..." All it took was one more person to knock it over. Jazmine screamed and began to fall. Huey caught her mid-flight and rolled. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, what about you?" "I'm fine, we dont have time for questions c'mon."

Huey lead Jazmine away from the party and down the street. He then realized he was leading her to the police. "Shyt, this way." They went down an ally and rested there. The sirens stopped and search lights flickered on. A patrol car drove by slowly. "Jazmine, get low and stay quiet." Jazmine didnt need to be told she already was. Huey covered her head and looked out. As soon as they were gone, Huey got up and held onto Jazmines hand. He brought her to a fence.

"Okay, I'm gonna climb over and then you climb over when I tell you." "Are you sure this is safe?" "Jazmine how many times have I put you in danger since I made that promise?" "Never." "Then, why would I start now?" "Alright." Huey climbed over and settled. "C'mon Jaz." She jumped up and hauled her legs over. "Okay now let go and jump." "I cant I'm scared." "I got you, trust me." Jazmine let go and fell right into his arms. She felt like she was flying and Huey was her eternal lifeline.

"See, I always got you." He put her down and they walked down the street. Just their luck a patrol car was rolling up in front of them. Huey grabbed her waist and said, "Improvise." The car slowed down and pulled over. Jazmine put her head on his shoulder and latched her arm around his torso.

"Good evening you two." "Hello officer." "You know its almost midnight." "Thats why I'm takin her home now." "Really?" "Yes sir." "Huey what did you do this time." Jazmine giggled. "What she talkin about Huey?" "Just an inside joke we have." "How old are you?" "16." "And you?" "16, but I'm a little bit older." "Well, you get uh..." "Jazmine." "You get Jazmine home then you get on home." the officer demanded. "Yes sir." "Ya'll have a nice night." "You too." The officer drove off. Jazmine just looked at Huey and laughed. "What?" "Nothing, it's just that I dont have my key." "Now you tell me." "Sorry, can I borrow a wife beater?" "Why not a regular T-shirt?" "Knowing your house, Im gonna need it." "If you belive so."

--

__

Freeman house...

Huey and Jazmine collapsed on the couch and just sat there. "Alright I'm gonna go rummage throught your dresser for a wife beater." "Have fun, can you get me a pair of basketball shorts?" "I guess please would be a stretch?" "Please." Jazmine went upstairs into Hueys room and grabbed the first one she saw.

Huey was sitting on the couch in the dark eyes closed until something silky smacked him in the face. "Thank you Jazmine." "No problem." Huey had to do a double take to see if his eyes were deciving him or not, but it was real. Jazmine was walking toward him with just his wife beater and a pair of black boy-shorts. He could tell that she wasnt wearing a bra, so that jus made it worse. She sat down on the couch next to him and turned on the tv. They sat on the couch watching 'Final Destination 3'

The part when the two girls were in the tanning booth got to her pretty good. She got so scared she jumped on Hueys lap screaming. "Turn it off!" Huey couldnt help but smile, but then it went away when he got a little too excited. Her legs were straddling his hips and her arms were wrapped around his neck. "Jazmine relax its gone now." he said trying to comfort her. She drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Oh my god, that scared the hell outta me." she said half shaking. "Well just know not to do anything that dumb." Huey said with a serious tone. "Dont worry I wont."

They sat on the couch a few minutes longer until Huey could barely resist the temptation killing him slowly and painfully. His hands crept up her back and to her shoulder blades. The soft, smooth touch of his hand made her back arch inward. "Huey..." "Hmm?" "I have to tell you something thats been buggin me for a while." "What?" "I dont know when it happened, but I think I love you." Huey looked up at Jazmine in utter surprise. "Wow..." "I knew it was a bad idea, I'm going to bed. This was stupid." She was about to rise until Huey firmly pressed his lips onto hers. She was confused for a second, but she gave in.

His hands continuted to roam her back and shoulders until they were gasping for much needed air. "Huey?" "Me too Jazmine." "What?" "I dont know when it happended either but I know now that I've loved you since...I dont know. The way you smile at me, just sets me on fire. I've been letting it burn for a while, and I dont wanna put it out. Help me keep it burning Jazmine." Huey said looking deep into her hazel orbs. "If thats what you want me to do..." "No, its what I want us to do." Jazmine leaned in closer to him and smiled. She kissed his tender lips and never let go.

Huey went from her lips down to her carmel toned neck, leaving hickeys as he went along. Jazmine tilted her head back to give him as much access as he desired. A small moan excaped her throat when he hit a sensitive area. 'I found a weak spot, lets see how many more I can find, but first...' "Jazmine, we cant do this here." "Huh?" "C'mon." Huey lead Jazmine upstairs into his room and closed the door lightly.

She pressed herself against the door and grabbed Huey by his collar, kissing him as if its been forever. Huey jus gave up and let her do what she wanted. He let his hands find their way to the hem of his wife beater and slid them up and down her whole back. Jazmine let her hands do some roaming of their own as well. She found his puff and set it free. Huey grazed his lips back down to her neck again leaving more hickeys all over. "Jazmine, you dont know what your doing to me right now, it feels so good that it hurts." he smiled. "Thats just how I feel, like I want you to touch me all over, with no second thoughts." she added. "Just tell me what you want." "I...want...you..." she said in between kisses. "Is that all you want, or is there more?" "I want all of you Huey." "When?" "Now, please." "Where?" "Here, with you and only you." "How?" "Any way you want."

Just hearing her beg made him want to rip off what was left of her clothing, but instead he lead her to the bed and laid her down slowly. "Say it Jazmine. Tell me you love me again." "Huey, I love you." "And I love you too Jazmine." she took the opportunity to pull his shirt from his body and feel all around. She then moved down to his pants and slid those off slowly, leaving him in just his boxers. Huey made his way to the hem of the wife beater and pulled it over her head, setting her breast free. She was about to cover herself until he moved in closer and pressed his body against hers. "Theres nothing to hide Jazmine, its just us." "I know, but I'm...just so nervous." "Jazmine, trust your instincts and me." She pulled Huey into another kiss and smiled. "You know I will." she sat up and began to pull at his boxers. When he was out in all his glory all she could do was feel aroused, by how things were looking, so was he.

"Huey, lay down on the bed." He sat on the bed while she got on her knees. "You dont have to do this Jazmine." "But I want to." Before he could say another word she had his full length into her mouth. He couldnt belive it. His Jazmine was doing something he never dreamt of a day in his life. The way her head bobbed up and down, got him up more. "Oh man. Jazmine where did you learn that?" "I didnt, it was instinct." Hueys eyes rolled to the back of his head when she went faster.

"Alright you need to stop or imma tire out too fast." Huey laughed. Jazmine just smiled and stood up. She crawled onto the bed and kissed his neck and chest. He sat up and turned it around so she was on her back again and he was on his knees. Jazmine willingly spread her legs for Huey as soon as he got her boy-shorts down. He slid his tounge in and licked her clit over and over again. "Huey." she called out in a moan deep from within. 'I hear you Jazmine.' he thought as he stuck his tounge inside of her. She sucked in a breath through her teeth and spread her legs more. Huey used his huge tounge to make Jazmine cry out. "More..." 'Thats new.' he said to himself as his tounge began to pick up speed. She was so close but he stopped abruptly. "Why'd you stop?" "So I could see your face one last time before I take it all away." he said as if asking permission to continute. "Please, just do it. Take the pain of anxiousness away from the both of us." she said with pleading eyes. "Okay then, I'd feel more comfortable if we were under the covers." "If thats how you feel, then im okay with it." Jazmine said scooting under the thick blanket taking Huey with her. He was a sly one, he already had on a condom before she could ask. 'Smooth move Huey.' she thought as he settled between her legs, slowly positioning himself. He took one last glance at the girl he was going to change forever, kissed her lips one last time and entered slowly. To his surprise, she wasnt crying. "I guess something mustve happened for it to break without no pain at all." she smiled. Huey was never so relived in his life. "Huey, please ,keep going." Neither of them had to face the idea of a painful virginity loss, it felt so good. He slid out and back in with a little more force, making her body jump and hiss with pleasure. He started off slow to get the feeling in his system. After debating with himself, Huey finally began to pick up speed. Just enough to startle Jazmine, but pushed up her pleasure level. She bit her lip and pulled him close enough that their bodies were causing friction between them. The faster he went, the harder he pushed, the deeper he went the more enjoyable it became. Moans, groans, gasps and grunts filled the now hot and humid room. "Oh my god." Jazmine managed to get out in a slight whisper. She was now clawing at his back, shoulders and biceps. "Jazmine I advise you not to do that." "Why?" "Cause I'll do this..." he thrust so hard it made the bed hit the wall with a loud thunk. Jazmine let in a sharp breath and grinned. "Do it again." "Keep scratchin and I will." thats exactly what she wanted right then and there. She kept clawing, and he kept thursting harder and harder until the bed was sliding back and forth, hitting the wall with more and more force. Her moans echoed through the room, it was music to his ears. Then a sudden rush went through them both, he kept thrusting knowing what was suppose to happen next. "Huey, I'm gonna..." "I know, me too. Lets do this together Jazmine, we started together, thats how we're going to end it." "Yes." he thrust more and more until it became too much. "H-h-h-Huey!" she squeaked. "Jazmine...ohhh shyt!" they came at the same time and Huey just kissed Jazmine right then and there. Both of them lay there worn out gasping for air like two fishes out of water. Huey pulled the cum filled condom off and threw it in the trash barrel next to the bed. "Jazmine." "Yeah?" "I love you more than the world right now." "I love you more than everything Huey. I never wanna let go of the..." she looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:19 in the morning "...god knows how many hours we just spent together." "Then dont, cause I wont." Jazmine smiled and kissed Huey one last time before flipping him on his back, laying her head on his chest, and falling asleep. Huey rubbed circles on Jazmines back before slowly drifting off to sleep himself.


	3. Next Morning

__

That Saturday morning...

Huey woke up around 11:26 that morning feeling so good he felt like bouncing off the walls all day. He looked to his side and saw a beautiful, naked, Jazmine Dubois sleeping soundly. 'Good morning to you too Jazmine.' he thought as flashbacks of their events flooded his mind, making him smile. He rose up from the bed and grabbed his towel, it wasnt like he felt dirty or anything it was just a daily routine he had. He pulled out two wife beaters, two boxers, and a pair of basketball shorts. He opened the door and snuck one more glance before heading to the bathroom.

Jazmine woke to find Huey gone and the sound of running water. She looked to the foot of the bed and found a gray wife beater and black boxers. 'You know I dont have any other underwear so you loan me yours. How sweet of you Huey.' she thought as his words echoed in her mind. _''Why'd you stop?" "So I could see your face one last time before I take it all away." _Just thinking about what he said put one of the biggest smiles on Jazmines face. She was about to get up until...'Oh right. I'm naked.' she looked around the room for anything that could cover her. She looked under the clothes left for her and saw a sky-blue towel. 'A smart one he is.' she thought as she got out of the bed.

Huey was rinsing his hair in the relaxing hot water, when the door opened and closed. He shook his head knowing who it was, but he screamed when he felt the water go blistering cold. "AHH! Jazmine!" she laughed and pulled back the curtain. "Haha, good morning Huey." she stepped in and hugged him from behind. Huey just shook his head in amusement. "Please dont do that again. That water can get so cold, I thought I was gonna die due to over exposure to the cold." he said turning in her arms. "But then I'd come to your rescue and warm you up again." Jazmine giggled. "Your a funny one, really you are." Huey stated in a sarcastic tone. "Thank you, thank you please no pictures, maybe just one for MYSPACE." "In the state that we're in, you really wanna post pictures like that on MYSPACE for everyone to see?" he said bluntly. "Your right." she said giving in. "Jaz, can you do me a big favor?" "Okay...what." "Scrub my back." "What?" "I'll do yours." he said with the sly smile that turned her on. "Fine."

He gave her the cloth and soap, and faced the opposite direction. "Let me warn you, I'm a dirty boy." "Oh really, well I like dirty boys. I like to clean them up after a dirty deed. But you, Huey, are going to need quite the scrub down. " "How do you plan to do that Jazmine?" "Easy, I'll start from the top," she said as she began to go around his mid-section toward his manhood. ", and work my way down." she took a hold of his length making him jump. "Whoa, be careful Jaz, I dont wanna hurt you." "Trust me you already did." Hueys eyes widened, his brows rose up, and so did the rest of him. "Keep talkin like that, I'll make it worse." "Try me." she tested. "You asked for it." Huey turned around too fast for Jazmine to catch. She had no clue what was happening until her back hit the shower wall and his lips were pressed against hers. She put her arms on his shoulders and pushed him back. "Huey, the next time you do that I will take you down." she said with a smile. "Keep telling yourself that, it'll catch up sooner or later." he said as he moved in for another kiss. This time she actually caught it. "Huey, we're letting the water run down the drain." Jazmine said as they parted for air. "Damn, your right." Huey turned off the water and lead her out of the bathoom.

They entered his cool room and fell upon the bed, Huey at the bottom. "Wait, wheres your grandfather and Riley?" "Gone. Granddad went on a retirement vacation, and Riley is gonna be out the house until he gets back in 5 days." Huey explained. "That question has been itchin at me for a while I had to get it off my chest." "Looks like you cleared that area." Huey said as he looked at her chest with a perverted smile. "Huey!" "Sorry." Jazmine rolled her eyes and stood up. "Pass me my boxers." Jazmine threw them at his head as she pulled on his other pair and wife beater. "Im gonna need my shorts too along wit my wife beater." Jazmine crawled across the bed to his back and dropped them over his shoulder. "Huey, wheres that oil of yours?" "Oh yeah, its over there on the other side. its a green bottle." "The one that says 'you touch you die' on it?" "Yep." "So if I touch this I'll die?" "No that warning was ment for Riley." "Oh." she handed him the bottle and leaned on his back. "Can you get my back. Then I'll give you a full rub down."

Jazmine hopped up madd quick and snatched the bottle from Huey. She poured just the right amount in her hands and just went right for his back. It warmed up the more she rubbed in. "Huey, you made this oil yourself?" "Yeah, my own special stuff." "How?" "I'm only gonna tell you but its our little secret." "My lips are sealed." "Okay I take some Dove soap and melt it, then I take some regular oil and mix it in. I get some vaseline and aloe and cucumber melon lotion and put them all in a bowl. I have to leave them in the sun all in the same bowl for half an hour, when its solid like candle wax, I stick it in the freezer for 20 minutes. By the time I take it out it'll be more solid, but not frozen. I put it in a pan and let it all melt together. I watch it real close so I know when to mix it. When it looks watery, I just stick it in that bottle and leave it in the light during the day." "Im gonna have to try that one day." "You can use any lotion but everything else is a must. Make sure you get petrolium jelly cause it warms faster than any other vaseline." "Can you make me some one day?" "Sure when I get enough money to buy the ingredents again." "My turn!"

Jazmine gave Huey the lotion and laid on her stomach. Huey poured the lotion on her back and began to rub in a circular motion. 'My god he is so good with his hands.' Jazmine thought. "Huey instead of becoming a revolutionist why dont you be a massage therapist?" "Not for the world, but you of course." "I'm not paying you, I hope you know that." "Trust me you paid enough. Turn over." "I bet you want me to..." "Jaz..." She just laughed and flipped over on her back. "Lift." "Lift what?" "Your shirt, or should I say my shirt." "Why dont you do it." Huey shrugged and folded the wife beater up to her rib cage. He poured more onto her stomach and she laughed. "Whats so funny." "Your ticking me." "Hehe, so." "Just rub me down already." Huey rubbed from below her belly button to just under her breasts. He kept the motion going until he reached all the way up, giving her a nice sqeeze. Jazmine just giggled and looked at him wit eyes that said 'Really?' Huey just gave her an evil smile. The front door opened and someone ran up the stairs.

Riley burst through the door outta breath and looked up to see his brothers hands in the shirt of the one girl who could ever get that close to him and not be criticized. "Oh shyt...am I ineruptin sumthin hea?" he said in his high ghetto voice. "What Riley?" Huey said in an agrivated tone. "Oh, Jazmine yo parents are lookin for you." Jazmine and Huey looked at each other and she got up. "What did you tell them." "That you were under parental watch by Huey while they were gone." "Did they belive you?" "Yeah, they trust him more than they trust Cindy and Jalise." "Did they say that?" she said raising an eye-brow like Huey was now doing. "Yea. Dey say they jus wanna see their little 'Jazzy Bear'." "Jazzy Bear?" Huey asked. "Tell you one thing, he isnt lying." Jazmine hopped off the bed and walked out the room.

Huey looked at Riley with questioning eyes. "What?" "You didnt..." "What?" Hueys eyes grew big in defense. "Oh my god you got it in wit Jazmine!" "Shut up Riley." "Man I am praising you! Do you know how many guys wanted that? You beat em to it." "So..." "So that makes you the most respected man in the world! You gave the bizness to Jazmine Dubois, the finest girl who ever lived, next to Halle Berry." Huey got up and left the room. "So when do you plan to break it off to her fan club?" "Break what off?" "The news that you got it in wit Jazmine." "Shes gonna tell the girls and then it'll spread like HIV." "Speakin of that, did you strap?" "RILEY!" "Im jus askin. Cuz if you deflowered her and didnt wrap your willy then you are dead where you stand." "Im gonna say this, Im not stupid Riley." Huey walked down stairs and walked outside to see Mr. and Mrs. Dubois talkin to Jazmine. Mrs. Dubois smiled and gave Jazmine a hug. 'So far thats a good sign' then Mr. Dubois looked at Jazmine with a questioning look. He looked up at Huey and signaled his to go over.

"Hello Huey." "Tom." "Question, why is my daughter wearing your clothes and where are hers?" "I took her to a pool party and left her alone to beat Riley. When I came back she was wet and shivering." 'Thats gotta be the best one yet.' Tom looked at Jazmine and she said. "See, I told you he'd explain it better than me." "But all you said was there was an incident and he took you to his house because you didnt have your key." "Theres the rest of it." Jazmine said with the most innocent puppy eyes Huey has ever seen. 'Make those eyes all you want we both know your not the innocent Jazmine he left two nights ago.' Huey thought. "Well at least your safe. Huey thank you for keeping an eye on Jazmine." "She helped me keep and eye on Riley, that really explains her out fit." "If you put it that way... Jazmine will give you your things back as soon as shes out of the shower." "That wont be needed daddy, Huey let me use his earlier." "So...where are your clothes?" "I left them in the dryer." "Oh, well come honey change your clothes and you can come back out here if you want." "Can I stay one more night at Hueys?" "Why?" "Because he has a little girl problem and he asked for my help." "Oh I see how to treat a lady from a lady. I dont blame you." "Go on in the house daddy I'll be there in a minute." "Okay then pumpkin." Tom kissed Jazmine on her forehead and went inside.

"You and I need to have a little talk young lady." Huey said with a smirk. "We'll do that later, but right now I need to change into something a little less...Huey." "Funny. Hurry up then, we got a lot to discuss."

--

__

Monday morning...geometry

"Huey whats wrong wit you?" Jerome asked. "Nothin..." Huey said with a thoughful expression. "Thats the 'thinkin about Jazmine' face." Freddy commented chuckling. Huey just shook his head and looked over to Jazmine who was on the other side of the classroom with the girls. She looked up at him and smiled her bright smile that never seized to amaze him. Jerome took note and raised both his eye-brows and laughed. "Huey, whats up man? You look kinda out of it. Somethin you wanna share with us?" he asked. Huey looked up and told them "Ask Jazmine, and if she wont tell you Jalise or Cindy will." Jerome got the idea and his eyes almost popped out of his head. "Dawg, tell me you didnt." Huey just nodded and a grin covered his face scaring the black off Jeromes face. If he were white, he'd be a ghost right now. "Huey...my man...dude...dawg...you...and Jazmine?" he said as if in shock. And he was. "Huey 'Big scary man' Freeman, you gave the bizness to Jazmine 'The lord has blessed us with her beauty' Dubois?" "Here we go..."

Jazmine snuck several glances at Huey and smiled. Jalise caught one and bumped Cindy and told her to watch. She did it again and this time Huey looked back and smiled. Jazmine turned back to the girls and their project. She looked up and the stares startled her. "What?" "Jazmine somethings up and you aint givin us no info. So I advise you to speak up or I'll beat it out of you." Jazmine just took a deep breath and smiled. "Jazmine...its time for show and tell. And your the only one to go." Cindy said as if trying to get a 5 year old to tell the truth, but she just kept sighing and smiling. Then Jalise got the message. "Jazmine Dubois, did you...?" Jazmine looked up at the ceiling and kept smilng.

"So how does she feel about this?" Freddy asked. The girls started screaming and jumping around like the little school-girls they were. "Does that answer your question?" Huey said sarcatically.

"When was this?" Jalise asked.

"Friday night." Huey answered. "How did it start?" Jerome asked.

"All it took was a scary movie, a touch here and there, a walk up to his room, that lead to stripping, kissing, caressing, and...you get the idea." Jazmine discribed. "How was it?" Cindy asked.

"I cant tell you that." Huey said contently. "Why?" Freddy questioned.

"Because it was that good." Jazmine repiled with a thoughtful smile. "How did you feel the next morning." Jalised asked one last time.

"Like I was on cloud nine, and Jazmine was my wings." Huey said lovingly. Jerome saw a whole new person in Huey now. A new light was shining in his eyes and its name was Jazmine Dubois.

--

__

Lunch...

Jazmine sat at the table with Jalise and couldnt help but feel giddy inside. She had no reason to hide Jalise had already known what was going through her head. "Jazmine I have one last question and you have to tell me the same story he does." "What Lise?" "What were the two most...heart-filled things he said to you that night." Jazmine thought back and smiled even more. "I asked him why he stopped in the middle of...well yeah... he said 'So I could see your face one last time before I take it all away'" "And..." Jalise encouraged. "He also told me "I love you more than the world right now." but that was after everything was all said..." "And done rough." Jalise joked. "You have the most curious mind you know that." "Curiosity killed the cat but this crazy bitch is alive and kickin." "Remind me why I hang with you." "Because you love me..."

"I would like to correct you on that, she loves me." Huey said from behind her walking towards Jazmine placing a kiss on her lips. "Yep. So before anyone says they love me they gotta run it by Huey first." Jazmine said resting on Huey when he settled.

"You know what I'm mad at you two." Cindy said out of the blue. "Why?" "Because, you two have been frontin since the end of middle school. We're about to be Juniors and now you decide to hook up?" she complained. "Aw get over it Cindy, at least they did before we graduated. Lighten up, be happy for em'." Freddy encouraged. "And just to piss you off imma remind you that we live across the street from each other." Jazmine laughed. "Then on day they're gonna live together." Jerome cracked. "Oh shut up!" Huey said throwing a fry at him. "But Huey, I thought you loved Jazmine?" "I do, but I think it would be best to go slow." "Then you go faster, and faster and faster, then..." Freddy screamed like a woman having an orgasm. They all laughed hard.

"Huey what did we do to deserve this?" Jazmine asked. "Well, I moved in, you had me from hello, we got older and our horomones got real bad, we fell in love and...the rest is for us to live through," Huey kissed her hand, "..together." "Nigga you gay!" Riley said from across three tables. "Shut up freshman!" they all yelled and laughed.

"So, how are we gonna celebrate?" Jalise asked placing her palm on her cheek. "Celebrate what?" Huey and Jazmine said in unison. "The beautiful beginning of ya'll relationship dummies! By tomorrow Jazmine will be the queen of the school, Huey of course will be king," "And the most hated by every dude in the school." Jerome added. "That too, but he will also be one of the most respected. Now if we change up that look of yours then you'll be one hell of a ladies man." Jerome suggested. Jazmine kicked him in the shin and raised her brow. Just like Huey. "Geez Jaz, I was only kiddin." "And another thing I'm the only one who can call her Jaz. The rest of ya'll can call her whatever else you want." "Bitch." "Hoe." "Slut." "Skeeze." "Smut." "Anything but those!" Jazmine laughed.

"Seriously though how ya'll wanna celebrate." "Not a party at Earls..." Huey joked. "Oooh! Lets throw a naughty/nice party. With a political twist." Jazmine suggested. "You lost me at political twist." Freddy jumped in. "The naughty and nice is me and the political twist can be Huey." Jazmine explained. "Political twist..." The group, excluding Huey, said. "Ugh. The twist is to come dressed as a politican, but you gotta add a sexy twist. Like...Huey help me out here..." "Fellas come in suits with whatever sex related twist, and ladies..." "Can put on a strip show!" Jerome added high-fiving Freddy. "No! Ladies come with knees highs, stellitoes and whatever twist they wanna add too." Jazmine finished. "So its a poltical naughty/nice party...for you two?" Cindy asked. "Yeah." Huey answered. "I'm in." Cindy agreed. "I second that." Jalise added. "Third." Jerome also added. "I'll bring my suspenders." Freddy said finally agreed.

"Next question, when do you guys plan to have the political naughty/nice party?" Cindy asked. Huey and Jazmine just looked at each other for an answer but nothing came up except "Uhhhh..." from the both of them. "How bout next Saturday at my house?" Jerome suggested. "Yeah sure if your parents wont mind." Freddy said. "Thats easy, they goin on a cruise next Thursday until...Tuesday." he explained. "Great now I jus gotta come up with a good reason for going out to the Westside, to a boys house on a Saturday night." Jazmine said with a bored expression. The gang thought. "Huey is gonna take me!" they all offered with faces that said 'that would be the obvious thing to say.' "Perfect. They trust Huey with my life anyway." she stated smiling at her man.

"So how are we gonna get this out to the school?" Jalise asked running her fingers through her hair. They all thought and a lightbulb went off in all their heads. "Ya'll thinkin what I'm thinkin?" Huey asked. "Yeahhh!" they all said turning to a table to their left. "RILEY!"

--

__

GYM class.

"Huey pick your co-capitan." Mr. Renoli asked. "Jazmine." Jazmine jogged over to Hueys side and stood next to him. "Vanden..." "Alex." Another day in gym, another game of dodgeball. Huey was capitan of 'The Devils' and Vanden was capitan of 'The Kings'. The two, now, biggest rivals at the school. It was as if Crips and Bloodz were having a gang war...with dodgeballs. "You know the rules. No aiming for the face, or below the waist, or above the kneecap in the front. Thats just a reminder of last week." Mr. Renoli said looking toward Huey and Jazmine as they laughed. "Ready..." "The teams stood at opposite ends of the gym touching the wall ready to go. Huey looked over on the other side of his teams line at Jazmine and nodded. Jazmine smirked and looked back to the floor. Vanden was giving Huey and Jazmine dirty looks, ready to pounce. "Dodgeball!"

The boys on Hueys team ran to the balls and grabbed two each, seeing as there was enough for everyone to have one, and ran them over to the girls who were standing at the line. They tossed the balls, at both the girls and the wall. The girls tapped the wall and threw the balls all at once except Jazmine, Jalise, and Cindy they held onto theirs. Huey threw his across the gym and hit Alex on his shoulder. He was out. "Jazmine, ball!" Huey called. Jazmine tossed the ball and Huey caught and threw it at Nixon. Out. "Jalise!" Jerome called. She tossed the ball to Jerome and he threw it at Antonio. Vanden threw the ball wrecklessly at Jazmine. If she didnt move in time she wouldve got hit in the face. "Penalty! Close contact to the face. Strike one for the Kings." Mr. Renoli called out. Huey ran over to Jazmine and threw a ball at another target and scored. "You alright?" "Yep." "Jazmine, left, left, left!" Cindy warned. Jazmine looked over her shoulder and a froze as a ball came flying toward her. Huey yanked her out the way and threw the ball back at the kid who threw it at her and scored again. "Thank you." "Bonus point Devils. Rescue!"

"Jalise heads up!" Freddy yelled while he threw another ball at the opposing team. "Whoa! I owe you!" "Ahh!" Cindy screamed. Out. "Huey we lost Cindy! Red head, with the teeth!" Jazmine called out. "Got em'." Huey hit Dennis and scored again. Jerome was almost wacked in the butt until Jalise took the hit for him. "Bonus point Devils. Sacrifice!" "Thanks Lise!" "Go Devils!" she cheered. Jazmine pushed Freddy out the way of a speed ball and smacked it away with hers. "Bonus point Devils. Savior!" "Yes." Huey said as he got another King. "Chanel, ball." Chanel tossed Vanden the ball, he threw it and missed his target. "Damn."

Ten minutes left. Three minute sudden death round. Huey, Jazmine, Jerome, Valerie, Carlos, and Rachel for the Devils. Vanden, Chanel, Derrick, Fritzgerald, Andell, and Janice for the Kings. "This is the sudden death round. The ten of you have to get the opposing teams out in three minutes. If there are still some of you left on each team then we'll go into overtime, the numbers will be uneven so someone has to voulenteer to step out. When it gets down to the last four, two on each, we'll go for a cage match. Same rules. Ya'll ready?" "Yeah." Mr. Renoli stepped off the floor and stood at in front of the bleachers. He looked left, they nodded, he looked right, they nodded. "Dodgeball!" Hueys team stuck to their routine and the game began.

"Huey, Andell doesnt pay no mind to her left side." Jazmine informed. "I'm on it." He struck gold. Andell was out. "Jazmine, Derrick has a weak spot in his calf. Above his ankle." Jerome told her as he got Fritzgerald out. "Which one?" "Guess." Jazmine got his right ankle and he limped out. "Val, go for Janice." Rachel whispered as she walked around her teammate. Janice got Jerome and then was out. Vanden was almost hit by Carlos, but then he got him out. "Val!" she was out. Vanden almost had Rachel but missed. Chanel made a shot and got her out. "Thanks Chel." "Anytime Jazmine." "Times up, and there are two on each. Automatic Cage." Mr. Renoli announced. "Teams, take your position." The teams went to their sides and got ready. It was Huey and Jazmine vs. Vanden and Chanel in the cage. "Same rules. The winning team gets a free day next week. Ready Devils?" "Yeah." "Kings?" "Lets go." "Cage!" Huey and Jazmine were off.

"Huey left." "Right!" The game was feirce nobody got hit for over eight minutes until Vanded grew tired of his plan to come into play, so he went for it. He grabbed a ball and aimed for Jazmine. Huey was on the other side with his own battle with Chanel, so he was too far from Jazmine. He noticed Vanden picking up a ball and throw it at Jazmine. She looked over to Huey and he was warning her about Vanden, but she didnt catch it at all. When she turned back around the ball hit her in the face. "SHYT!" she yelled when she hit the floor, Vanden laughed. Mr. Renoli blew his whistle and called a T.O. Huey ran to Jazmine who was laying on the floor, he broke her nose. He could tell because there was blood all over her face, and it was beginning to swell.

"Jazmine, say somethin. Talk to me babe." Cindy said crouching by her best friends side. "What the hell happened?" Jerome asked. Meanwhile Huey was standing in the middle of the gym, furious. Vanden had his back turned to his posse and he was laughing it off. Huey speed walked behind him about to beat him to a bloody pulp. Vandens boys saw him approach and they all scattered. "What?" Vanden asked still laughing until Huey turned him around and start banging on him.

Jerome saw what was going down on the other side and ran over to Huey. The other boys who were on his team bolted over while Vandens team ran up to help their capitan. A whole rumble broke out. Chanel started laughing and Jalise caught it. She ran up on her, pulled her down by her pony-tail and snuffed her. "Laugh at this bitch!" she said as she punched her in the face several times. A whole nother brawl broke out while Cindy and Freddy sat by Jazmines side. Mr. Renoli called in the school police to break up the fights.

--

__

The aftermath...

"Huey Freeman. Of all peolpe to get in trouble. Whats your story?" Principal Wilson asked. "We were playin the cage portion of dodgeball in gym and It was myself, Jazmine, Vanden, and Chanel left from the two teams. I was dodgin balls that Chanel was throwin. I looked over my shoulder at Jazmine to make sure she was doin okay. When I did I peeped Vanden aimin for her. He hit her in the face and laughed about it to his boys. So I beat him." Huey said with a blank expression. "So, thanks to Vanden, Jazmine had to be rushed to the hospital with a broken nose?" "Yes." he said getting pissed. "Thats all Mr. Freeman. Send in Jerome." Huey got up and left the office.

"Rome, he wants you man." He said sitting back down next to Jalise. "Why are you here again?" He asked. "I got in trouble for bangin on Chanel for laughin at Jazmine too." She explained. "Wait until after school Freeman, your ass is mine." Vanden threatened. "Not unless I kick your ass first." "This aint over." "It shouldnt have began in the first place dick-head." "We can do this now if you want nigga. I'm ready."

"Vanden you aint nuttin but a bitch ass nigga who cant fight anyway, so I'd advise you to keep ya teeth closed and my brothas name out your breath or you gon lose it." Riley warned out of no where. "Riley stay out of this. It's between me and Huey." "Dont be talkin to my brother like that, you don know him or me. So just step." Huey said getting up. "I'll step alright, all over your ass when I'm done with it." Riley walked over to his brothers side and took his gully-boy stance. Arms at his side, chest out, chin up, jaw clenched, eyes straight at his enemy. Like Huey taught him. "Try me Vanden. Say I wont stomp you myself." Huey warned through gritted teeth. "Whatever, lets go ya'll." Vanden left with his boys with his fake walk.

Huey turned to his younger brother and dapped him up. "I cant belive I'm sayin this but thanks man." "I may be rude to you, but I got you bro. I kno I dont listen but if someone step to you sideways they steppin to me sideways. Belive dat." They shared a brotherly hug and sat down. "I appriciate it Riley." "Wheres Jazmine?" "Shes in the hosptial." "What happened?" Riley said gettin concerned for his brothers girlfriend. "He hit her in the face with a dodgeball. Broke her nose and her face got red and swelled up." Huey explained. "Nigga why didnt you bang on him then?!" "I did! Why else would I be here?!" "Tryna start an illegal revolution was my only guess." Huey looked at his brother with eyes that called him a 'super genius'. "What? You seem like the person who would do that." Huey stopped with the face and laughed at his brother.

"So why are you here?" "Tellin off Ms.Garner." "What did you say?" "I called her a racist bitch. Those words exactly." "I dont blame you. I had her last year me and Jazmine were the only black kids cause she was teachin advanced classes." "Well thanks to your help last year I made it to College Prep." "The year you move to Junior Advanced Prep, call me." "But imma be a sophomore next year..." "Exactly. If you pass all those bratty ass kids in your grade and make it to my class then you are one smart idiot." "Yeah! Thats what I'll do...wait a minute you called me a smart idiot." "And theres the idiot part." Huey laughed. "Your cold Huey." "Its a cold world, so dont warm up too much. You gotta fight the cold with cold." "So I gotta be just as ruthless as everybody else?" Hueys eyes widened. 'He understood my metaphore?' Huey thought in shock. "Yes..." "Yeah I got that one!" "Mr. Freeman." "Which one?" the brothers asked in unison. "Riley." "See you at home Huey."

--

__

The Hospital...

Tom and Sarah burst through the doors of the third floor hallway. "Excuse me. We're looking for Jazmine Dubois." "The little sweetheart who was saved by her friend...whats his name...Huey was it?" "YES!" "3129. This left here. The second door on that side." "Thank you." They ran through the halls and made it to the room. "Jazmine, honey?" "Hi mommy." "Thank god! Are you okay sweetheart?" "I'm fine daddy." "What happened?" "I dont really know. I remember seeing Huey trying to warn me about something. Then lights out. I woke up and Cindy was here. And she still is." Tom and Sarah looked behind them. "Oh hi Cindy." "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Dubois." She greeted.

"Ah, your awake. Hello are you her parents?" "Yes." "Okay then. I was just going to run a quick test on Jazmine to see if her 5 senses were working properly. Hearing is fine as I can see. Jazmine follow my pen with only your eyes." The doctor moved left, right, up, down, up-left, down-right and center as a doctor humor to make her go cross-eye. "Okay. Jazmine can you feel this?" The doctor swept his pen up and down her foot. "Yes and it tickles." "Now drink this and identify the flavor." The doctor gave her a dark covered cup and she took a sip. "Cherry Kool-aid, with a hint of...watermelon." "Wow she even got the extra flavor. Now what does this smell like?" He handed her a cup and she took a whiff. "Oh god! Thats either a peice of a rotting corpse or a dead rat. Either way its dead!" "Dead rat. Shes fine you can take her home anytime." "Like now?" "Yes sir." "Come ladies. Jazmine hurry up sweetie." "Okay daddy."

"Mr. Dubois. Her face may swell up more so when you get home just put some ice over her face. It should go down within a few days, with no dis-coloration." "Thank you doctor." "My pleasure, and you might wanna thank the kid who came to her rescue." "I will." The doctor turned and walked off. "What did he say?" Mrs. Dubois asked her husband. "To put some ice on her face and the swelling will go down. She wont show any bruising." "Oh thank goodness." "Dad..." "Coming sweetie."

--

__

The Dubois home...

There was a knock at the door. "Coming...Huey! Its great that you came." "Anything for Jazmine. Is she okay?" "Oh yes shes fine. Her face is a little swollen but the bruise wont show." "Thats good to hear." He said recieving a kiss on the cheek from Sarah. "Thank you so much for helping her. You can go up to see her if you want." "Thanks Mrs. Dubios." "You can call me 'Mom' if you want." "Is 'Ma' okay?" "Sure." "Then thanks Ma." he said trotting upstairs to Jazmines room, where she was laying in the bed watching TV.

"Huey!" "Hey Jaz. How ya feelin?" "My face hurts a little but other than that I'm fine." "Good." "What happened at the school?" "Well I got in trouble." "Why?" "Because I got into a brawl with Vanden for hittin you." "So thats what happened." "I didnt finish though..." "It's okay Huey as long as you got him for both of us, I'm happy." "Are you sure, cause I can get Rummy to drive me to the southside so I can beat his ass now..." "Huey, its okay." She laughed.

"I'm jus happy to see that your okay." Huey offered. "Oh please, you raised me like my parents did. Only they taught me to be a polite young mulatto, while you taught me to be one hell of a fighter." Jazmine giggled. "And I did a nice job too. Now the day you get into a catfight dont call me unless you get locked up." he joked. "Gee thanks Huey I feel so much more confident in our..." "Jazmine honey," Tom interupted. "Its Jalise." "Oooh gimme, gimme, gimme!" Tom gave Jazmine the phone and finally realized, Huey was there.

"Oh hello Huey." he greeted. "Tom." "When did you get here?" "About three minutes ago." "Oh...So you guys were playing dodgeball and she got hit?" "Yeah." "Was it GVB?" "No." "Good." "Until 'cage'." "Whats 'cage'." "When its down to only four people, two on each. Same old rules." "Oh. So a boy hit her?" "Yeah." "And you did what exactly?" "I tried to warn her." "Then." "I gave him his final warning." "How?" "I beat him up." "For the safety of my daughter?" "Yes." "Well if it was for a good cause, I have no reason to protest."

"Tom I have a question." "Shoot." "I already know she'll feel better, look pretty as usual, and be her normal self, even though she already is, but can I take Jazmine to a party next Saturday?" "Well..." "I'll have her home by...1:30." "What if my poor baby gets too tired to walk across the street?" "She'll stay with me until shes fully awake the next day." "Your not going to leave her again are you?" "No. I'll be like a body gaurd to Cher." "Oooh I like Cher, okay she can go. Let me just run this by her mother and you should have the full 'okay'." "No need Tom she can go." "Thank you Ma." "Your welcome Huey." "'Ma'?" "Oh come on honey hes practically family to us anyway." "Well shes set."

"Okay Jalise...I'll take care of it...thanks for checking up on me...alright...bye." Jazmine hung up the phone and looked at the three pairs of eyes staring at her. "Why does everybody feel the need to stare at me like that?" "Jazmine you wanna go to a party next Saturday?" "Can I?" "We already covered that." "Yeah sure!" "You need me to help you with your outfit." "No I think I can handle it." "Alrighty then. That means we have to make plans too honey."


	4. DAMN!

_Saturday Night....Dubois residence_

"Jazmine, any day now would be nice." Huey complained. He was looking fresh in his suit. The off-white slacks looked real nice with the skull and cross-bone suspenders along with the well lined creases. His black dress shirt was unbuttoned at the top and his black dress shoes added a nice touch to the whole thing. His jacket was hanging on his forearm pressed and folded. He got a line up on his sideburns so he looked twice as fresh, even with the same ol' puff.

"Calm down Huey, what is it with men and waiting two seconds?" Jazmine complained back. They decided to color coordinate for their party. She had on a black dress suit with and off-white top that complimented her skin tone. The off-white stellitoes made it look just as nice, so did her oversized bottom. Or it was to Huey. Her hair was pinned up with two curls hanging off both sides of her face, which recovered well.

"We men have a timer set in the back of our heads that go off when its been too long of a wait." Huey explained lying through his teeth, he knew women had it worse. When they wanted something they meant right then and there, where as men could wait a tid bit longer. "Well, you know what next time you should just leave without me." Jazmine offered crossing her arms over her chest. "But that would make me seem like a bad person." "If the shoe fits..." "Just c'mon." he laughed. "Wait!" "What now?" "My key...cant leave without it." "Oh right." Jazmine stopped and shook her head. "What now?" he asked. She took the jacket from his arm and looped her arm around Hueys. "Dont argue with me or make that face.'' and they were out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Politically speaking are you naughty or nice?_

Huey, Jazmine, Riley, Cindy, Jalise, and Freddy all got to Jeromes house and stepped out Rummys truck and looked all too fly. "Rummy, we are never letting you drive again when your sober." Huey commented as he helped Jazmine out of the truck. "Even I agree, and we never see eye to eye." Riley added. "I'd feel safer driving with Speed Racer with only 4 minutes to spare going to a movie." Jalise commented also. "Seriously, heck even X would be a better driver." Freddy complied. "The next time we need a driver, we gotta make sure its a professional or we all gon die." Cindy suggested. "But at least we made it here in one piece!" Jazmine interrupted everyones complaining. "Well at least someone appreciates my help." Rummy said from the drivers seat. "That doesnt mean I dont agree with them." Jazmine added as they walked away and Rummy drove off into the night.

Nobody expected this many people to show up, but at least they came. There were over at least 250 people in Jeromes house, that was just the basement and the first floor. Jeromes parents were well paid lawyers so they built a three story house with a finished basement, laundry room, and attic. So in other words it was a big ass house, or at least thats how Riley described it.

"Good lord..." was all Jazmine could say. That night at Earls was crazy, but this was bananas. "Yea...i had no idea this many people would be this excited to know we hooked up...but damn!" Huey said turning to his brother. "What did you tell all these people?'' "Well, see what had happen was...i told em....everything..." Riley said with a slight tremble. "EVERYTHING!" Huey yelled. His eyes widened. "Maybe..." "RILEY!" "WHAT!?"

"OKAY THATS ENOUGH ARGUING FOR TODAY!" Jazmine yelled over both of them. The boys just looked at her with terrified eyes. The last time Jazmine yelled at some one she got into a huge fight. A girl named Danielle Arlings tried to bag Huey. But this was way before they got together. Jazmine was jealous and Huey kind of liked her, but she was only doin it piss off her boyfriend, and as bet with one of her friends saying she could bag him before her and take his virginity and then leave him in the dirt. Basically, a hit and run. Jazmine tried confront her the nicest way she could, but that didnt work out very well. She just got even more pissed when Danielle fucked up and told Jazmine her plan, thinking she wouldnt do anything to protect her best friend.

They were in school and Danielle was all over Huey. At first Jazmine was just going over to see if Huey was still going to the dinner party with her and her parents. Danielle cut in and told her about what she had as a plan for them and told her to step. Jazmine reminded Huey of his promise, and he had to refuse Danielles plan. Some one got a lil jealous, and started pushing and shoving. All that pushing and shoving led to punching and screaming. When the teachers pulled them apart, Danielle was crying, Jazmine was screaming at the top of her lungs at how much of a bitch she was and laughing because of how fucked up her face was. Scariest thing Huey had ever seen. Hence he learned not to piss her off.

Rileys experience was worse, and came after the Danielle blow out. Lets just say Riley is afraid of Jazmine with a katana sword, while she's on coffee and pissed at the world of guys. Dark day at the Freeman house.

They walked up to the front door of Jeromes house, it was unlocked for people to get in and out of the party. One person saw the new couple and started a chain reaction of applause and cheers. Suits, dress shirts, shoes and even a few rolex knockoffs could be seen throughout the house.

"Hey guys Riley did a great job tellin everyone ya'lls biz but it got em here right?" Jerome said with his red tie hanging loose off his neck, and a cup of vodka in his hand. "Goddam Rome, what the fuck happen to you?" Huey laughed.

"I don't kno, but do what you want smoke, drink, get or give lap dance. I don't care just stay out my parents room." That was the last part of Jeromes sober side before he took another sip of his vodka and walked off to see someone else.

"Damn, thats gonna be one helluva hangover in the morning." Jazmine commented. "Yeah...but who cares!" Riley said leading Cindy god knows where. Jazmine and Huey made they're way to the dance floor and eventually disappeared.

_Uhhhh..._

"Hey Riley." Jalise said coming out of nowhere. "Yeah?" Riley turned around from grinding with Cindy "Wheres Jaz, I cant find her. Or Huey for that matter." She said looking around. Freddy came from their left and told them to follow him. He led them to the stairs and told them to try to block out the music and listen carefully. They all stood at the top of the stairs and listened.

"Ah." "That sounds like Jazmine." Riley smirked.

"Yo Dj turn the music down slowly. Yo everybody be quiet!" Cindy laughed. The DJ turned the music down and everyone got quiet. And what they all heard made their eyes water with laughter that was hard to keep in. They were all standing at the bottom of the stairs and they were still loud. Jerome was laughing quietly and then everything stopped. After 3 minutes of silence, Huey and Jazmine came out of Jeromes room hand in hand laughing. They stopped at the top of the stairs and the whole party burst into laughter. Jerome, Jalise, Freddy and Jeromes girl sat at the bottom of the stairs crouched over laughing, Riley and Cindy were on the floor in tears. Neither one of them looked so red. Then they laughed it off. Hard.

"Whoo! Damn you two, I thought my music was loud, but you ya'll took the crown. Aint nuttin like the sound of love. Jus for you two imma slow it down wit a lil Trey Songz." And the DJ put on 'In The Middle" which just so happens to be Jazmines favorite love song. They managed to make it to the floor in one piece and did what teens did best.


	5. After the Storm

After the storm

The party had to end early because the parents came home and someone got in trouble. So they left for home, well to Hueys house. Granddad wasnt home and Riley was out for the night with one of his hoes.

Jazmine told Huey to get her home before it rained so she wouldnt get sick later that night, but what she didnt expect was mother nature to go crazy.

It was pouring outside, and they were coming in from being at the party and walking in the rain, cuz they couldnt hitch a ride with any one. They were coming into his house soaking wet laughing.

"Oh my god I didnt even know it would rain that hard Im so sorry. Your all wet." Jazmine said smiling.

"Well gee try checking the weather channel once every now and then. Maybe we wouldnt be in this mess. So thanks Jaz." Huey stated sarcastically.

"My b." she apologized.

They stood in the hallway taking off what ever they could without completely stripping. Huey pulled his hat off his head and a huge afro came out sagging because it was wet. Jazmine burst out laughing.

"Oh wow. You should see what you look like right now." She teased.

"What?" Huey asked looking into the nearest mirror.

"Geez, are you serious....Ah!" he whined.

"It reminds me of the good ol days when it sat on top of that big head of yours."

"Hey, it was a good look for me."

"Yeah, I know."

"Then why did you let your friends make fun of me freshman year?" Jazmine sputtered until she finally answered.

"Well I started, they grew to be somewhat close yet very distant friends to you, and thats all girls do, make fun of people." she explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"And I just so happen to be one of those people?"

"Yes."

"Funny...so are you."

"Huey! Your such a jerk." she whined.

"Runs in the family, dont blame me." Huey told her going upstairs.

"Get me a nice big t-shirt while your up there." Jazmine asked.

"No."

"Aw, c'mon. Quit bein' a jerk. And Im gonna blame society for your bad attitude." she pouted.

"Go ahead. I blame em too."

"You blame everybody for of your huge dilemmas. I still want a t-shirt before you come back down." she reminded.

Huey was just exiting his room when she called him out. He stopped dead in his tracks and flinched at the mention of the shirt. 'Damn.' he thought to himself. 'Im beginning to remember why I fell for her in the first place.' he thought as he pulled out another top for her.

Jazmine was till standing in front of the door waiting. "Is there a reason why you still standing there?"

"Yeah...dont wanna get the floor wet unlike some people *cough cough* Huey *cough*.

"Thats one bad cough you got there Jaz."

"Like you'd care."

"If I didnt care would you be here right now or would you be out in the cold? Would I have given you that necklace for your birthday a couple months ago, or this T-shirt for now or half my bed until the rain cleared?" Huey explained. Jazmine just smiled cause he was right.

Huey wasnt as rude and evil as 8 years ago. She turned red when he mentioned the necklace for her B-day...four months ago. She never took it off, even during gym where everybody knew jewelry wasnt allowed. It was the sweetest thing he he ever done, other than ask her to all the schools semi-formal. The Christmas one was the most memorable, next to the dance they shared for her sweet 16.

She was yanked out of her thoughts when a huge white cotton t-shirt smacked her in the face. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself. Pay attention next time. You'll never know what I'll throw at you, it could be a shirt or a shotgun."

"What kind of shotgun?"

"Saw off shotgun."

"Ah! My fav." Jazmine smiled entering the bathroom. Huey entered his room to change when a funny memory crossed his mind.

_Flashback...._

He was getting ready to leave Jazmine home because she was taking forever to come downstairs. He was taking her to the winter semi-formal, and the limo driver was getting edgy. Huey told her over and over he was leaving and she kept telling him wait five minutes, he'd count too. He opened the front door and she finally came out. His jaw dropped.

She had on an emerald green dress white gloves and matching green shoes. The dress had no straps and backless, it covered her feet almost like a princess' gown with a small train trailing behind her. It was wide enough to keep her thick thighs under wraps. The green eye-shadow made her already big eyes stand out more, along with the thick mascara and eye-liner. Her bronze hair was down over her shoulders and down her back curled all around her head and her straight short bangs made her head look smaller but gave her the adult-like features Huey liked.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and her emerald eyes fluttered up to his maroon ones. He was completely speechless. She snapped him out of his trance by asking "Huey are you alright?" he blinked twice to make sure he wasnt dreaming and told her, "Yeah Im good." the driver ruined the moment by honking the horn screaming "I aint got all day!" Jazmine complimented how handsome he looked in his green dress shirt and white suit, white shoes included. His hair was pulled into a huge puff in the back of his head, it was half a pony-tail which made his usually serious expression, look more manly...to Jazmine.

_End..._

Huey sat on the couch and laid back there was a huge thud from the bathroom and he shot up. "Jazmine..." he called.

"Im okay!" he laid back down shaking his head and drifted off to sleep.

2hours later...

Huey opened his eyes feeling at least 5lbs heavier. He looked at his legs only to find Jazmines head on his thighs. 'No wonder.' he thought. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You snore when you sleep. Quite loudly too."

"No I dont."

"Yessuh."

"No I dont."

"Dont even lie I heard you."

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"Sure you did." Huey stated sarcastically. Jazmine sighed and walked into the kitchen. When she rose up he did too, in a well known physical way. Huey turned his attention to his sudden ache and sat up in the blink of and eye.

"Fuck..." he said to himself trying to settle.

Jazmine walked back into the living room with a glass of Kool-aid. She took a sip and let one of the ice-cubes slide into her mouth. As she set the cup down on the coffee table she pulled the cube out of her mouth Huey was trying his best not to stare. He couldnt handle it. First of all, she was in his t-shirt, and a pair of black boy-shorts, her bronze hair flowing about her shoulders and back, and those long caramel legs were just begging to be rubbed.

Jazmine looked over to Huey and noticed he was staring at her with huge maroon eyes as if in shock.

"Huey are you feeling alright you look kinda sweaty." she asked pulling his mind in the right place.

"Im fine. You shouldn't be sucking on ice-cubes like that you can choke." he told her, finally regaining his composure. "Sorry." she said laying onto the couch next to him still sucking on it.

Huey watched her carefully as she licked the ice-cube watching 'Tomb Raider'. She looked so focused just sitting there quietly. She sat in a particularly arousing position. One leg up and the other rested on his legs. The shirt rode up to her hips, letting her thick thighs breathe and he boy shorts poke out. She was rested on her elbows, he then noticed she wasnt wearing a bra! Both eye-brows shot up as she continued to lick and suck the ice cube like a cherry lollipop.

Jazmine could feel Hueys eyes on her so she looked over to him to see he was practically drooling.

"Huey?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"You tell me." she said reaching forward for he drink. There it goes again. Huey let out a breath that was suppose to be a sigh, but came out a breathy gasp. Jazmine looked at Huey again and noticed the look on his face, and how far the t-shirt rode up.

She turned onto her back and made things worse, for him. The shirt twisted around her tiny waist riding up more letting her naval free. Huey pushed her legs off his and ran into the kitchen. Jazmine finally figured out what was wrong.

"Huey?" she called walking into the kitchen.

"Im fine Jaz, Ill be back in a minute." he told her. Jazmine stood behind Huey knowing he was lying.

"Huey..."

"I said Im fine." he tried to shake her off but she wouldnt quit. She put a hand on his shoulder, and he tensed up. She turned him around to find his facial expression in pure shock and something else, she just couldnt word it out. He blinked slowly and looked into her eyes. They were calling him an idiot.

"What?"

"For someone who can handle everyone else's issues you cant handle your own. So sad."

"I can, but not while your here. You can get hurt."

"So..."

"Define so..."

"So as in so what, who cares?" She said looking toward his main problem. His cargo pants were big enough, but this was highly different than normal. She could almost not see his feet. She let out a small laugh when she looked back at him and saw that he was bright red.

"See. You cant even handle it."

"I could....but you dont want me to get hurt, so imma leave you here to handle this yourself." she walked out the kitchen leaving Huey confused.

"Wait what do you mean you could?" the confusion brought him back to his senses.

"Figure it out, super genius." Huey walked into the living room looking at Jazmine as if she had ten heads.

His mood suddenly changed when he said, "No, why dont you stop being so evil and tell me." Jazmine sat up from her laying position and eyed him.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cuz first of all, your smart enough to figure it out on your own, and second you need to learn how to ask me for whatever you need to know POLITELY."

Huey raised his famous eye-brow and let his eyes do the questioning.

"Dont give me that dumb-ass look. I aint explainin shyt."

"Really?"

"Yea. No matter how bad you torture me."

"But Im the one getting tortured..." slip-up, 'Dammit.' he thought to himself.

"Your the one getting tortured? What exactly is that suppose to mean Mr. Freeman?"

"Nothin. Forget I said anything."

"No, once you say it you cant erase it."

"I aint sayin nothin."

"C'mon. Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No." Jazmine sat on her knees and put her hands on the arm of the couch for support.

"Why not?"

"I dont have to explain myself to nobody, especially you." He told her stepping up so they were inches away from each other.

Jazmine rolled her eyes and sat back down. "Says who exactly?" she asked raising an eye-brow like him.

"Me."

"You aint nobody." she said poking him in his chest.

"Yes I am." Huey said poking her back on her shoulder.

"Not really." Jazmine responded slightly pushing him.

"Yes really." he said pushing her. They stared at one another with raised eye-brows waiting for the other to make their move. Jazmine pushed Huey again only slightly moving him. Huey pushed back only a little harder.

They pushed each other over and over, back and forth, until they were wrestling on the couch, which eventually turned to tickling each other. Jazmine may have had small fingers but Huey still over powered her with his own body. They stopped when Huey lost his balance and fell on top of her. She got him in the most sensitive area, his underarms. When Huey sat up he grabbed Jazmine by her wrists and pinned her beneath him.

"Jerk." She smirked.

"Wimp." He smirked back.

"Punk."

"Sas."

"Bitch nigga."

"Bitch."

"Mutha fucka...." Jazmine said jerking her head further into the couch. Huey just smirked more. "I won."

"Not even close Freeman."

"Whatever."

"Can I have my wrists back?" she asked.

"No." Huey protested.

"Why?" Jazmine

"Cuz I said so."

Jazmine just rolled her eyes and sighed. "Please?"

"No."

"Huey..."

"Jazmine." The tension Jazmine felt suddenly lifted away with one sigh. Her whole body relaxed and Huey eased up.

Huey studied her features in the dark, seeing as they turned off the TV while they were wrestling. She was looking at him, still waiting for him to make a move, the way she relaxed all of a sudden made him think,

'Why do I feel comfortable all of a sudden?' he then realized he was rested firmly between her thick caramel thighs.

"Your seriously not gonna move are you?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I can tell that you dont want me to. As much as you deny it, you want me right here."

"What makes you say that?"

Huey grew silent, only to listen as carefully as possible to her every move.

"See you have...."

"Your breathing just got heavier, your relaxed more than 2 seconds ago, your palms are sweating, and I can tell that your staring at me....waiting." Jazmine lay underneath him quietly speechless.

'How does he know all this?' she thought. "Now whose quiet." Now she was smiling because she realized he knew her too well.

"The only reason why you aint sayin anything is cuz Im right. I know you Jazmine. Dont get it twisted." he snickered.

"So....whats your point." she asked with a smug look.

"I still aint movin till you admit Im right." he argued.

"And if I refuse?" she batted her eyes.

"Ill torture you."

"How?"

"Dont worry about it. Just admit it and you wont have to suffer."

"No." she retorted.

"Do it." he demanded.

"No." she smirked.

"You sure you wanna deny it."

"Theres nothing to deny." Huey got so close that she could feel his warm breath on her face and neck.

"You sure?"

"Yeah..." she stated, her breathing getting heavier.

"Wrong answer."

Jazmine already knew what was coming so she just fell right into it without a care in the world.


End file.
